Ouran Band
by KamikazeSukai
Summary: What would it be like if Ouran High School Host Club adopted a band? What if the only members were girls? What if the girls were punk rockers that drive Tamaki insane and mix feelings in the others. Co-written with my sister and BFF ! It is coming to an end! Like 7 or so more chapters everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: A New Band

"I feel like the Host Club needs something more!" whined Tamaki for the third time in the past ten minutes. Kyoya looked around the host club that was designed in another outlandish theme surrounding the lost world of Atlantis. He wondered what else his old friend could possibly want for the customers or, more likely, to entertain himself. He rolled his eyes for the third time in the past ten minutes.  
>"What do you suggest?" Kyoya asked.<br>"I know a band that will play here for minimum wages," suggested Haruhi. Kyoya's eyes lit up at the last few words. Tamaki's lit up at the first few words. It was quickly decided to bring in a live band for minimum wage.

Grimm and Iggy were lounging in their apartment when a knock came to the door. Grimm sighed and got up. She dragged her feet all the way to the door where she stood straight up and put on a polite face, just in case. She opened the door and smiled with surprise.  
>"Haruhi! What brings you next door? Come in?" Grimm invited.<br>"Hi, JP. You and Iggy are still searching for a gig?" she asked, walking inside.  
>"Always, always," Grimm-also known as JP- replied with her quirky double answer.<br>Haruhi walked with Grimm to the room where she and Iggy had been relaxing. Grimm got her a cup of coffee while Haruhi told them about the potential job she had found them. Iggy was very excited and Grimm agreed to the minimal wages though she knew that Haruhi's rich friends could most definitely afford more but as she'd always said, "Money is money and I like it any way." So the two agreed to perform for a bunch of "rich chicks and some dudes."

Tamaki was ecstatic to meet Haruhi's only girl friends. All day he had been rehearsing what to say and wondering just what they would be like. An hour or two before the Host Club was officially open for the day, two girls opened the door. They had pretty faces but dressed rather poorly. One had shoulder-length black hair in a ponytail. She had a black, Lolita-style dress with one black and white glove and another black and red glove. Black boots were laced up on her feet. The other had a brown braid ending past her hips. She had grey skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeve. She had black men's shoes since they were more comfortable in her opinion and a lollipop. She had a beanie with ears and a Cheshire cat face. They both had black rimmed glasses.  
>"Oh! Where did you get those clothes?" Tamaki asked in shock.<br>The two girls could tell that he'd never seen anything gothic Lolita or punk-geek. They rolled their eyes at all the damn rich kids and looked at Haruhi. All five boys had crowded near Tamaki to see this two-man band. Before Haruhi could introduce her two friends and talented musicians, Kyoya stepped forward with his notepad.  
>"You," nodding to the brunette, "must be Moralez Lori. I believe you prefer Grimm(JP) or whichever comes first. You are the younger of the two 'sisters' composing the band Lucifer, in third year class A in the local public high school. You're at the top of your class. You are originally from America with bloodlines tracing back to Spain and Native America?"<br>Grimm nodded in agreement. Kyoya turned to the other.  
>"You are Ocacio Acacia, also known as Iggy. You are obviously the elder in the fourth year of class B in the local public high school. Also from America with lines in Vietnam and Europe?"<br>Iggy nodded.  
>"Pleased to meet you. This is Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru. Both are in second year with Haruhi. Tamaki and I are in third year. This is Honey and Mori, in fourth year. My name is Ohtori Kyoya."<br>"Nice to meet you," Iggy said politely.  
>"Pleasure, I'm sure," Grimm said with a smirk. She glanced up at Mori who quickly cast his gaze downward.<br>Honey raced towards Iggy, preferring her dress over Grimm's skater style. He held up his bunny and offered her a chance to hold it and eat some cake with him. Grimm heard cake and asked casually if there was any ice cream with this cake. Iggy eagerly asked for candy. Honey led Iggy by the hand towards a room with candy but denied the existence of ice cream at the moment. Grimm shrugged and sighed, sticking with her lollipop.  
>"Uhm are you going to wear that?" asked Tamaki.<br>Kyoya sighed with despair at Tamaki's insolence. Grimm looked straight at Tamaki with her mouth dropping open. The lollipop almost fell out of her mouth before she closed it and started laughing. She almost fell down laughing at his poor choice of words.  
>"Of course, you look like a beautiful princess right now. But seeing you in a dress would just enchant me," he came in close as he said it to charm her which only made her laugh more.<br>Kyoya smiled at her immunity to ridiculous charm. Perhaps she was good company despite her style. Grimm grabbed the backpack she had on her back. It was blue and green with little animals on it: a zebra, a lion, a giraffe, and a tiger. She pulled out two dresses and raised an eyebrow at Tamaki. He smiled rather sheepishly and nodded.

Haruhi showed them to the area they would use as a stage. There was already a grand piano in the middle. Grimm set her instrument cases down and stretched a little before sighing. She glanced over where Iggy was and saw her still playing with Honey, eating cake. She went and grabbed Iggy's instruments too and set them next to her own. Cracking her knuckles, she sighed again and picked up a case. The clasps came off easy to reveal a shiny black bass guitar with a green heart monitor line across the middle. Just as she picked it up out of the case, Kyoya approached.  
>"Nervous?" he asked.<br>"Nah. Just a bunch of rich kids. No big deal," she replied.  
>In the background, Tamaki was whispering too loudly to Haruhi: "Who are these girls? They're your friends? What kind of company are they? They seem a little...well, I don't know but are they O.K.?" Kyoya and Grimm looked at Tamaki, Kyoya with annoyed shame and Grimm with a laugh behind her eyes. Tamaki scooted closer to Haruhi.<br>"I'm sorry for that. Need any help?" Kyoya asked politely.  
>"It's alright. Not the first time someone's thought Unni and I were a little off in the head. And thanks but I'm just fine at the moment."<p>

Iggy and Honey were eating delicious cake with strawberries. Mori was sitting with them but staring off into space. After five slices of cake in two minutes, Honey yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. He declared that he needed a nap and smiled sleepily at Iggy first and then at Mori. Mori, who was still in space, shook his head and looked at Honey.  
>"Mitsukuni, brush your teeth before you go to sleep," he said quietly.<br>Honey nodded and raced over to the bathroom where a toothbrush was kept for him. He brushed his teeth quickly and laid on the couch made up just for him. Iggy stood up once Honey was wished a good nap and turned to help her dongsaeng set up. She approached as Kyoya left saying that if they didn't need anything, he had a few more things to attend to before declaring the Host Club officially open for the day. The girls nodded and grabbed their guitars first. Iggy's classic guitar was black and red with a dragon curling up the spine. They plugged everything in and played a few chords to rehearse. Each sang a few bars and started singing some random things. Haruhi looked confused as their rehearsal was more like a jam session. "Lol to the party rock here we come!" The two laughed and put the guitars down, deciding they were done rehearsing with guitars. Grimm pulled out a sleek black violin with a sinister shape full of points. Iggy sat at the piano. They played something beautifully harmonious that nearly drove Tamaki to tears as the others watched in awe. Grimm grabbed a plug and soon enough, her violin took on a much more defined rock sound, vibrating with electricity. The rich kids were shocked at the twist of classical music. Haruhi was pleasantly surprised at the change of pace. She smiled and clapped along.  
>"We can stick to classical if you'd like," Grimm said to no one in particular once they decided rehearsal was over.<p>

Iggy and Grimm sang OK Go- Here It Goes Again as Haruhi led them to a dressing room. They were barely finishing the song when they stepped out in their cute dresses. Grimm had a red dress with spaghetti straps. The top slightly resembled a corset and the bottom hung loosely around her knees. Iggy had changed into another black dress. It had the look of early 1900's school teacher but was much shorter and fluffed out a little by her knees. Kaoru and Hikaru nodded their approval as the two walked back towards the stage area. They grabbed the violin and sat at the piano and began with some soft piece.

Girls soon began wandering into the Host Club to be greeted by soft classic music and seven handsome boys waiting to serve them. The girls were mesmerized by all the romanticism of the scene. Soon enough, however, a few girls thought the scene a little too dreary. Nothing was voiced of course but Iggy and Grimm could tell by the looks past amongst the girls. They smirked at each other and Grimm plugged in her violin. She cleared her throat at the microphone and said softly, "Let's change this up." The jam began and light lyrics were added though in multiple languages by both girls. Needless to say, it was kick ass. At first, Tamaki was rather horrified because he thought that none of the girls would appreciate such a thing but it was quickly accepted by all the girls and the scene was livelier.

After a while, the Host Club emptied out to leave only the members. The two girls were paid their minimum wage which was gladly accepted. They all walked out to the parking lot to go their separate ways. The boys found their limos and chauffeurs as the girls stared in irritation at those damn rich kids. Iggy told Haruhi that she could get a ride home with her and Grimm took all the instruments. Iggy and Haruhi took a small sporty car that was black with red edges. Iggy pulled up next to a limo to wave goodbye to Honey with a promise to eat cake with him again. Grimm carefully loaded all the instruments into her very cool sporty car. It was black with a gold Legend of Zelda logo on the front (what a geek). The engine was loud as she drove up next to the line of limos. Kyoya's window rolled down.  
>"Nice doing business, sir. Let me know if you ever need another band for minimum wages!"<br>"I'll talk it over with Tamaki. This could be a nice little relationship here," he smirked and then blushed a little.  
>Grimm laughed and raced off after Iggy and Haruhi. Tamaki, in his own limo, panicked at the thought of Haruhi being in a fast car like that with two girls that seemed on the dangerous side. But he thought again and thought maybe they weren't so bad. But Haruhi popped up again in his head and he panicked. He gave her a reasonable amount of time to get home before calling her and getting scolded for thinking so lowly of Iggy and Grimm. He thought he wouldn't change his mind about the seemingly reckless girls until later that week when Kyoya, Honey, and Haruhi convinced him to hire them again.<p>

**END Episode 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Public School Visit: It IS Public….**

After another minimum wage visit from Lucifer, Tamaki had enough of his suspicions. He had barely been able to sleep for fear that Haruhi was dabbling in horrible affairs sponsored by those two girls he had only met twice. So he managed to convince the group to visit the girls in their public school for an "educational" experience. Actually, he first told Honey that they should visit Iggy as Honey had taken quite a liking to them, especially Iggy. By getting Honey, Mori was automatically checked in as well. Then, he asked the twins to go with him for some fun which they promptly agreed to. Haruhi and Kyoya were the most difficult to convince but with the right amount of charm—that is annoyance—he was able to recruit them as well.

So the group was off to explore a public high school. They were very excited, except Mori who is never animated about much of anything, Kyoya who felt that it was a waste of time, and Haruhi who felt they were invading the personal space of her two friends. They entered the school and automatically, girls were swooning, boys were confused and territorially angry. Everyone wanted to know what the rich kids with the spiffy uniforms were doing in a public school. But pretty soon, the rich kids found the two girls they had been looking for. Found first was Iggy in her fourth year class. She was sleeping at her desk but the teacher didn't seem to care at all. Some students were scribbling madly but she was fast asleep.  
>"What's this, Haruhi? You associate with her when she sleeps in class? What does that say about you?" Tamaki asked rather harshly.<br>"She maintains her grades well enough. She actually does pretty well from what I understand," Haruhi countered with a bored look.  
>"Tamaki, since when have you stayed awake in class?" Kyoya asked.<br>"I do just fine. You should know; you help me quite often."  
>"From what I understand, Grimm helps Iggy with her homework even though she's a year below. That's how Iggy's grades manage to stay so far up. I don't think she even has a C," Haruhi commented.<br>Tamaki, however hurt he may have been by the fact that he wasn't right, decided to move on to find Grimm which would not go over quite as well. They found her soon enough in her third year class. She looked like she was paying attention but there was a nearly visible look of complete boredom on her face. Her hand was moving along as if she was taking notes but her pen never even touched her paper. The teacher looked straight at her and asked a question with a harsh tone. Grimm looked down at her paper and recited something that wasn't there. She looked back up at the teacher, still bored, and the teacher huffed and turned back around. A few students turned around and gave Grimm a thumbs up which she nodded at. Grimm turned her gaze to the clock above the door and noticed Tamaki's face in the window of the door. She sighed and tried not to laugh. The teacher of the no-nonsense-class turned to see what a few other kids were distracted by and noticed Tamaki. She stormed over to him and threw the door open.  
>"Do you need something?" she demanded.<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt. I was looking for someone when I heard your siren-like voice. And when I saw your passion for the subject, I was just enchanted by the beautiful passion within you," he said smoothly.  
>Grimm burst out laughing and fell out of her chair as the teacher blushed and nodded. The teacher stared harshly at her and assumed that her student was jealous of the charming boy's attention being all on her. In reality, Grimm was finding out just how much of an idiot Tamaki was to think that such things would make women happy. She finally stopped laughing and stood up to join the group by the door.<br>"Miss, I'm sorry but I think I need a word with these people," she asked sweetly.  
>"You know them?" the teacher asked.<br>"Yes, ma'am."  
>The teacher looked astonished that little punk-ass Grimm would associate with such charming people, assuming all along that she had only befriended that little gothic girl called Iggy. To be honest, the teacher almost hated Grimm and Iggy. Somehow, they had passed her class, Iggy with a B+ and Grimm with a straight A, though the two were obviously never paying any attention. She left Grimm now to speak to her charming friends and hoped they would rub off on her.<br>"What are you guys doing here?" Grimm asked once the teacher had gone and the door was shut.  
>"Tamaki felt the need to spy on you and Iggy—" Haruhi began.<br>"What about me?" Iggy came walking down the hall with a pass in her hands.  
>"I did NOT say spy!" Tamaki said.<br>"Spying on us?" asked Iggy.  
>"No!" came Tamaki.<br>"Tamaki said we were coming to visit!" piped Honey.  
>Grimm shook her head and laughed. Iggy smiled. Haruhi hung her head in shame. Tamaki turned bright red. The twins laughed at Tamaki. Honey offered Iggy and Grimm pieces of candy. Mori stood silently. Kyoya wondered how he was dragged into this.<br>"Well, come on. We're going to lunch right now. Bet you guys are hungry," Grimm offered as the bell rang throughout the building.

The cafeteria was crowded and the two girls seemed to fit right in with it. They were waving at people, secret hand shaking them, smiling, saying hello, seeming very popular, more so among the boys. The group of rich kids, however, stuck out like a sore thumb. They all stood in a line and moved through, grabbing trays. The rich boys looked at the food and wondered what some of it was. Trusting Haruhi's judgment, they grabbed whatever she had but not without grimacing at it as if it were some alien food. They sat at a small table—it was only small to the rich boys—and ate in their cramped space. The food was actually pretty good to the boys and they felt pretty good.  
>"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" asked Iggy.<br>"Nah. The teachers didn't really care when we requested the day off," replied Kaoru.  
>"R-requested!" laughed Grimm.<br>"Well, we only asked for half the day off so we have to get back to school now," said Honey.  
>The girls looked really annoyed but the boys didn't know for what reason. The two girls kept grumbling something about too much money but the boys didn't understand. They walked the two girls to their classes and headed out the door. They decided that they had had fun but preferred their school to a public school.<br>"Well, Haruhi, they seem nice enough. I suppose it's okay if you're friends with them. And they can play at the Host Club again if you'll invite them," Tamaki concluded.  
>"You're not allowed to tell me who I can be friends with!" said Haruhi angrily.<br>"But, Haruhi! I'm your father!"  
>"No, you're not!"<br>And the arguing continued until they got back to their own school and went separate ways. Kyoya had in the meantime already scheduled them to play at the Host Club again.

**END Episode Two!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!

Chiru was pacing the front of the library when Chisai came out. "What took you so long?" Chiru asked trying to control the panic at the back of her mind.

"Sorry. I was getting a date for tonight. What's up with you?" Chisai took Chiru's hand and began walking away.

"It's just... You remember Zico-sunbae?"

"The one that wants to collaborate with JungShin? Yeah. He's weird."

"Well he's the one I'm writing the new song with for hyung. I just found out that Jaehyo, you remember him right? Well they're friends and live in the same apartment. He didn't know me when we ran into each other the other day but he knew you."

"And he was cute right?"

"Right... WAIT! Unni!" Chiru made a pouty face which made Chisai squeal with fan girl excitement like the weird older sister she was. "He is but... He'd never go after someone like me..."

Chisai made an annoyed noise before rolling her eyes. "Stop doing that to yourself, dongsaeng. I think you're pretty amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you even look at them. Maybe you should ask him out?"

Chiru seemed to think about it for a second before slowly nodding. "I'll ask him next time. But what if he has a girlfriend?"

"Then you're screwed. Ask Zico about him but be casual about it~!"

Chiru stopped and looked at Chisai. "How do you ask about that kind of thing casually?"

"Like this, 'Hey sunbae? Is it just you and P.O. that live here?' If he says yes then ask, 'Is it a two person band?' Then he'll say no, because they're not..."

"They aren't?"

"No. JungShin says there's like seven of them. Two of them are in like Japan or something promoting or filming or something unimportant like that... Anyways do you want to know more or are you good?" Chisai began walking again.

Chiru had to run a few feet to catch up before she said, "No what else?"

"Okay so he'll tell you about the others and just casually ask, 'What are they like?' or 'Do you go out and party much with your dongsaengs?' But do it all cute like because he likes that kind of thing..."

"How do you know so much about Zico-sunbae?" Chiru looked at her unni suspiciously.

"Him and sunbae went to school together. I asked JungShin about him before I said it was okay for you to go and make music with him. I wouldn't let you off with a complete stranger... You crazy?"

Chiru laughed a little before grabbing her unni's hand to stop her. "This is it. Ready?"

"Yeah let's go..."

Chisai took off her jacket before helping her sister with hers. She threw them under a nearby car, a red, beat up buggy, that was always there. Chisai wore a spaghetti strap, black shirt with a skull on it and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. Her pants were dark blue jeans and had rips in them with light black tights underneath. She had tight, black, fingerless gloves on and her hair was in a tight ponytail. She had black boots on that she'd borrowed from her sister. Chiru was wearing a thin white tank under a thin layered shirt that had rips on the shoulders and connected with a choker around her neck. She had black skinny jeans on with three rips that looked like a tiger clawed them with a thin, tight-like cloth underneath. Her hair was also in a ponytail with her hair still reaching all the way down her back. Chisai had on her black and white kitty ears while Chiru put on her panda ears. They looked at each other once before smiling and going down the stairs.

In the basement of the abandoned factory it was mostly concrete. There was a fence that made a little prison area that was built in years after the factory closed. A boy sat by the fence with a blue and black guitar. There were three extra rooms besides the main hang out. The smallest room was the poker and gambling room where you lost more than you won. The second biggest room was twice the size of the poker room and was the leader's meeting room. No one besides very few were ever allowed in the room. Chisai has never even seen what was in it but heard it had nothing but a thick mahogany desk and about four wooden chairs with deep red silk cushions and two old couches that looked almost brand new since no ones really sat on them before. The third room was the game room and was almost as big as the meeting room where Chisai and Chiru were at now. It had a basketball court, pinball machines, Foosball machines, a few tables and chairs, with some snack machines. It was one of the better gangs that the girls had to hang out with.

Half of the boys were playing basketball while the other half played cards uncaring. None of them noticed either girl when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Chiru went automatically to the poker tables. Chisai rolled her eyes and went to where a boy with puffy, shoulder length hair sat playing the guitar on the floor. Chisai didn't go to close, not wanting him to stop as she watched him curiously. He seemed to concentrate on nothing but his playing. Chisai realized how much he was like her. An outcast of the world with a lot to give yet no one to listen.

JungShin had delivered Chisai and Chiru out of their misery of the world but for a small cost. They didn't mind the price. They were his assistants and had to do all his "dirty work." They looked around for new talent and worked under cover in three different gangs for the "big boss" though they hardly knew what the f**k anyone was talking about.

The boy finally stopped but seemed to be out of it, like he had a lot on his mind. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. Chisai thought he looked very peaceful, and a little cute. She heard some laughter from behind her she turned around to see a few of the rival gang coming down the stairs. Chisai was in the room by her sister's side in a few seconds. The boys all came out of the rooms standing behind their leader. _Jonghyun._

Chisai stood in front of Chiru to protect her identity from the gang members since this was the gang Chiru worked with. Taeil was in front of the group of boys next to their leader. He glanced at Chisai who glared at him. He turned away with a smirk. Chisai felt her hands clench. Then she felt Chiru's hand on hers telling her to relax. There was only five of the other gang members which meant they didn't want to fight. But still... _What the hell are they doing here?_

Chisai looked down at her watch impatiently as the two leaders talked in private with their "second in commands." No one was allowed to leave and it had already been two hours since they arrived. Chisai was late for her date and she wasn't to happy about it. It would be easy to sneak out, but she couldn't leave Chiru behind either. Chisai felt stuck and wanted to kill someone.

After another few minutes the leaders finally came out. Chisai sighed with relief before sucking her breath back in sharply. They all looked pissed. The other gang leader called his boys away angrily before climbing the stairs and disappearing. Chiru and Chisai exchanged worried looks. Everyone turned to Jonghyun who looked like he wanted to hit something. Chisai decided that she had other things to worry about. She quickly said bye to her sister before running up the stairs, grabbing her jacket and running down the streets. No one noticed her leave since they were all worried about Jonghyun. She really hoped Minhyuk would still be waiting for her!

Chiru was left behind with the gang. She knew that Jonghyun was being watched by "the big boss" and he might want to know what they were talking about in secret. She knew it would be easier if Chisai asked about it since it was obvious he liked her. Chiru caught him looking at her often but never said anything. _Oh well. Not my problem right now._ Chiru cautiously approached the group of boys surrounding Jonghyun. She took a deep breath and swallowed back her fear. She never did anything in this gang without Chisai. The other gang was easier since they connected with her personally. She didn't know a single thing about Chisai's gang but she never asked about it either. She shook away the distracting thoughts.

Jonghyun broke away from the group and came straight towards Chiru. She tensed before trying to look relaxed. "Where's your sister?"

"Chi- Chisai? She had something important to deal with. She should stop back by later tonight." Chiru forced her body to relax as she talked to him. Something about Jonghyun made her uncomfortable. He was too much like her and her sister.

He sighed before glancing back at the other boys really quick. "I see. Well tell her to be careful. I'll have a couple of the boys escort you home..."

Chiru felt a rush of anger before she asked, "Why do I need protecting? I'm a big girl! Don't think I can handle myself?"

Jonghyun turned to her with a surprised look. "It's not that Chiru... It's just that I don't know what the others might do to you... And I can't risk you or your sister being hurt."

Chiru gave him a cautious look before she carefully asked, "What did they say to you?"

He came closer before whispering, "They wanted something I couldn't give them. At first it was all casual... Then they asked for something very important to me saying it didn't belong to me... Then after I told them no they told me to be careful because whether I liked it or not they would take it from me..."

Chiru watched him walk away before wondering, _what is so precious he wouldn't want to give it up?_ Then it hit her and she was running up the stairs. Someone called after her but she kept running. It might not be too late. Chisai jumped into the ally were Chisai had parked the car before jumping in and changing her clothes quickly. She got out and jumped on her bike which was parked right beside the car. It wouldn't take her long to get to the library but she just hoped she wasn't to late...


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four: Mystical Land of Park**

Tamaki, as is widely known, is wildly interested in "commoner" things such as the "commoner" supermarket, "commoner" coffee, and "commoner" schools. One day, Tamaki begs to know about the "commoner" world from Haruhi who is annoyed by Tamaki's insolence. Tamaki begs and begs as do the Hitachiin twins who wish to know about Haruhi's "commoner" lifestyle. Haruhi, in the end, became angry and refused to tell them anything at all. They knew that Iggy was coming over later and they decided to ask her because she would definitely tell them. So they waited for what seemed like ages though it was only about a half hour.

Iggy and Grimm arrived at Ouran High School and walked up to the Vacant Music Room. Rose petals swirled around them when they opened the door and they greeted the group of seven that stood in the doorway. Tamaki and the Hitachiins were excited to see Iggy as was Honey who had gotten excited by the thought of learning more about another world so close to his own. They crowded around Iggy and asked her to tell them about the "commoner" world. Iggy turned to Grimm and smirked deviously. Grimm smirked back and turned around to find the jar with all the lollipops hidden somewhere in the room. Mori sat down near Honey and Kyoya ran over some expenses. Haruhi had sat down to read.

"Well, in the commoner's world, there's this place called a park—" began Iggy.  
>"Like with the animals and stuff?" asked Hikaru.<br>"Don't interrupt!" snapped Kaoru.  
>"No, in the commoner's world, it's different. There are places where you can battle!..."<p>

Half an hour later, Iggy had spun a wild tale about Commoner Parks. She had the Hitachiins, Tamaki, and Honey sitting on the edge of their seats while she made things up off the top of her mind. Mori had almost fallen asleep on the couch but sat up when Grimm sat down next to him and offered him a lollipop. Kyoya had finished his bookkeeping and sat on the other side of Grimm. They listened to Iggy's ridiculous story about a park and tried to keep from laughing.

When Iggy was done, the boys' eyes were wide and their jaws were on the floor. They demanded to be taken to a Commoner Park right away and didn't understand when Iggy and Grimm laughed at them. But a promise was made to take the Host Club to a Commoner Park. Later that day, the girls took them to a Commoner Park. The boys were so excited that they could barely keep still. Iggy ran away from the others, Honey following close by, and headed straight for the swings. Mori followed Honey and sat on a bench nearby to watch them. Grimm walked to her normal spot to sit down and read. Kyoya sat on a bench far away to look over some spending books. Tamaki and the Hitachiins were looking around excitedly for the many dragons, witches, and random aliens wandering the park. At first they didn't see anyone that even resembled any of these things but were excited to see a bunch heading towards them. Lucky for Iggy, or just somehow well planned, she had chosen the day of the anime con so there was a lot of people dressed up. Tamaki and the twins stared at them in awe.

"Don't stare too much or they might curse you~!" Iggy said with a snicker. All three boys quickly looked away from the crowd of witches, wizards, dragons, priestesses, etc. scared that they would attack them. Honey smiled at the silliness of the idea but soon saw a HUGE dragon coming right at them and ran to Mori for safety. Iggy fell off her swing from laughing to hard.

JP and Haruhi heard the commotion everyone was making and looked up to see a huge nerdy anime con battle that looked A LOT like Iggy's description of the "commoner" park. JP started to giggle a bit watching the nerd fest. Haruhi soon joined her once she spotted Tamaki on top of a jungle gym fighting one of the knights with a plastic sword acting like it was all real. The twins had split up fighting some space rangers with guns, they knew it wasn't real but was having too much fun to admit it. Honey was running from the dragon that was chasing him. Well it wasn't really. The people, there were three, were stuck and trying to get it off but the guy in front was moving too much and kept tripping over the mouth so it looked like it was trying to eat Honey. Mori just watched him run for a few minutes before getting up to help. He just lifted Honey up and moved out of the way. The dragon went right by them without a second look. Honey sighed with relief. When Mori put him down Honey gave him a big hug. He was almost out of the safe zone but when he turned around there was a witch, wart and all, staring at him with her ugly, green, wrinkled face. Honey screamed and ran away yet again. Iggy, Grimm, and Haruhi were still laughing at the silliness of the whole situation. Kyoya finally came over to watch, in slight embarrassment, his fellow host mates make fools of themselves. He shook his head and was about to make everyone stop this childishness when he saw Grimm and how much fun she was having. He thought it over and decided he would let his friends embarrass themselves while he went back to his books. This all went on for about an hour until the nerds started to grow tired. Tamaki finally beat the knight and went to claim his "princess." As Tamaki approached Grimm and Haruhi Iggy sneaked up behind him and hit him with a mallet. Tamaki fell to the floor unconscious. The twins, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori all ran to their king's side to check if he was ok. They all stared at Iggy with complete shock. Iggy just smiled and threw the mallet to Haruhi. Everyone all watched the mallet go up in the air in slow motion towards Haruhi. Everyone, even the "unconscious" Tamaki, stood up to try and catch the mallet before it hit Haruhi. Too late. It landed right on her head. At first everyone just stared at her. Then all of a sudden she started laughing. Iggy just smiled before dragging Grimm to the cars were they sneaked away. Kyoya watched with actual interest as Grimm and Iggy left. He smiled to himself without realizing it.

"What's wrong, Kyoya?" Honey asked staring up at his dazed friend.

"What? Oh, nothing senpai. Don't worry about it." Kyoya said before shaking off this unnatural feeling of happiness. "I think it's time for us to go."

"What about Haruhi?" The twins asked looking back at their supposed to be injured friend.

"It was plastic~!" Haruhi said smiling after her two friends.

"Where'd they go! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Tamaki said storming back and forth. "Scaring us like that! Making us believe they hurt my poor Haruhi!"

"Tamaki has a brain?" Hikaru said snickering.

"You learn something new every day." Kaoru said smiling mischievously.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tamaki yelled at them.

"Now now. Calm down. And since when was Haruhi just yours?" Kyoya looking at the king with a slight irritation.

"Uh... Well you see... About that~," Tamaki began. Haruhi stepped on his foot before walking away, Honey and Mori following close behind. The twins just laughed before running after Haruhi. Kyoya helped Tamaki to the car. They all looked back at the magical commoner's park one last time before heading home.

"What a FUN day!" Iggy falling down on her bed.

"Let's NEVER do that again... Agreed?" JP said as she sat down at her desk.

"Why? Everyone had fu-... Yeah let's never do that again."

"Thank you. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight dongsaeng~!"

"Goodnight unni."

"SHINee dreams!"

"Wait! What?"

**END Episode Four!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode Five: You Are Hostesses!**

It was another day normal day at the host club. Lucifer was playing their normal play list while Tamaki entertained his normal three guests, Haruhi was doing the same. The twins were entertaining their normal five girls, making them fangirl at their almost twincest moments. Honey and Mori were sweet talking their normal six guest together. Kyoya was entertaining a few guests as well when he noticed something strange. There were boys in the host club. It wasn't really strange that there were boys in the club. It was strange how many were there. They all seemed to be watching the girls as they played. Kyoya was curious about his theory of the girls attracting boy guests that he asked the girls to stop for a minute and entertain some of the guest. The second the girls stepped off the stage they were surrounded by boys. At first Kyoya felt a rise of heat in his cheeks but that eventually died down and he had an amazing idea. He let it boil in his mind for a few minutes before pulling Tamaki and the twins to the side to talk. They were gone for about the rest of the remaining host club time. They came back to say goodbye to the guests before helping Haruhi and the others clean up. Iggy and JP were about to leave with Haruhi when Kyoya cleared his throat and smiled and the girls.

Tamaki had his arms spread when he first spoke. "WE have a BIIIG announcement everyone!"

"What is it now?" Iggy asked setting her stuff down irritably.

"We have decided to add two more hosts..." Hikaru began.

"To the host club." Kaoru finished for him.

"Who...?" JP asked staring at them, knowing the next word that came out of their mouths wasn't going to be something she liked.

"You." Kyoya said looking at her, a smile on his face.

"You have..." JP said.

"Got to be..." Haruhi continued.

"Kidding me..." Iggy finished.

"Nope. From now on you will work as hostesses. Playing music for the first half hour of the day then being a host for the remainder of the time. You will obviously be paid separately for both. Because being a host is a more serious job you will get paid more for it. If you have any problems you need to come to me. If for some reason you cannot come a certain day you need to warn me at least three days in advance so I may make proper arrangements. You have a choice who will get to train you. The twins are a good choice, Tamaki trained Haruhi, and Honey or Mori would be an odd but understandable choice. Well? What do you think?" Kyoya finally looked over at Iggy but quickly went back to JP. He smiled again.

"No..." Iggy said before picking up her guitar and jumping off the stage. Everyone stared at her. She just looked back at them before turning away and heading for the door.

"Wait!" The twins yelled as Iggy tried to walk out the door. She rolled her eyes before turning around.

"Just hear us out! If we were open to both sexes then we could have more guests meaning a higher amount coming in to the club. This means a higher pay for both of you!" Tamaki stared at them as he said this.

"What about Haruhi? She's a girl. I'm surprised everyone still thinks she's a guy at this school! I think you are all stupid rich kids and I already waste enough time playing your little games as it is. Let's go JP!" Iggy said trying to walk out the door again.

"Wait... Let's think about this." Grimm said looking at Iggy.

"Seriously! What's there to talk about?"

"We need the money Iggy. We're barely getting by as it is."

"I quit. I will get a job as a dishwasher at Denny's or something."

"What's Denny's?" Honey asked looking from Grimm to Iggy back to Grimm.

"Never mind about that honey-senpai. Iggy we have to! Please! For me?" Grimm looked at Iggy, knowing she had already won.

"Whatever. Let's go home." Iggy finally walked out, not looking back.

"Soooo... Is that a yes?" Tamaki looked at Grimm who just smiled and winked at him before leaving with Haruhi. "WAIT! Is that a yes or a no!" The others just laughed at Tamaki before cleaning up and all going home.

The next day when the host club opened neither girls were there. At first Tamaki thought they weren't coming but Haruhi told him that even Iggy wasn't like that. He decided that they were just a little late. After about twenty minutes he knew that they weren't coming. Kyoya kept glancing at the door every few seconds as well. His guests were getting annoyed that he wasn't paying any attention to them but he was distracted for once so they thought it was cute. Even Honey and Mori were distracted. The twins and Haruhi were the only ones who didn't really care but the twins had this weird smile on their face the whole time which made Haruhi suspicious. About the time the girls were suppose to switch to hostesses everyone started panicking thinking the worst. Exactly at 3:30 two girls dressed very nicely walked in. One had this irritated expression on her face. She was wearing a light blue and white dress that went down to her knees and had a brown ribbon around the neck, a cute little top hat headband decorated with brown ribbons sat on her head separating her bangs from her long braided hair, white stockings and black boy sneakers. The other girl had a simple smile on her face. She was wearing a dark gray dress with black on it that also went to the knees, a simple headband with a dark gray bow on it that also separated her bangs from her short hair, black stockings, a pair of gray tea gloves to match the dress, and blue, white and black boy sneakers. Honey jumped up immediately and ran to the short hair girl before embracing her in a big hug.

Iggy blushed before looking away. Kaoru, seeing Iggy in her outfit and blushing, blushed at the sight of her. Grimm smiled at Honey, knowing he had what she wanted. Without having to be asked Honey pulled out a red lollipop and handed it to her. She smiled before taking off the wrapper and popping it into her mouth. Mori blushed lightly seeing Grimm in a more girlier outfit then he was use to. Kyoya realized why they were late and dressed like that. He looked over to the twins who were smiling at the girls with an interesting look of accomplishment. The girls made their way to a couch by the window. Iggy sat closest to the window and Grimm sat with her back to the arm of the chair and her feet were on Iggy's lap but she didn't mind, or really notice. The boys that the girls were supposed to entertain were hesitant at first but soon went over to the girls and started talking to them. Everything seemed normal. At the end the boys were asked to do a survey. They were all really good reviews. Kyoya was happy and the others were also happy. The girls were bored and didn't really care. It was finally the weekend and the girls would decide whether or not they would stay as hostesses or not. Everyone was on edge all weekend. No one heard from Tamaki or Haruhi though.

Monday came along and Tamaki was bouncing in his chair all day. Hikaru noticed Kaoru was distracted and was a bit worried. Honey was the same but Mori was a bit more spacey then Honey was used to which bothered him a bit. Haruhi was a bit excited to see her friends dress up again. Kyoya for some reason couldn't concentrate on his classes. Every time he tried to figure out what was distracting him he always saw Grimm in her dress. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the lesson. They all met outside the club. the twins were unusually silent. Honey was walking way in front of Mori, a lot more than usual. He had an irritated look on his face but it soon turned into a mile when he saw Haruhi. Tamaki and Haruhi were walking together talking about plans for the next week. Honey ran to Haruhi and they both embraced in a hug. They all waited for Kyoya who almost ran into the door. He was startled when a hand came on his shoulder.

"You ok, mother?" Tamaki asked looking at his friend worriedly.

"Fine. Shall we go in?" Kyoya responded smiling softly.

They all nodded before walking in. The club was already decorated in Tamaki's strange theme of a circus. All of their outfits were laid out. Kyoya was the host that greeted everyone dressed in a blood red shirt, black undershirt and black pants. Tamaki was the main "clown" with a yellow vest and dark blue pants. The twins were tight rope walkers in their pink and blue uniforms, which had loose like pants and just a vest. Honey was the lion tamer with a dark blue vest and a white undershirt with blue pants while Mori was the lion. Haruhi was one of the sky dancers wearing a tight, pink, strapless, sparkly shirt and a fluffy pink skirt. The outfits looked amazing and expensive. Kyoya, however, did not remember buying any of the clothes or setting up the room. Neither did any of the others. They were getting kind of suspicious when they heard a loud noise. They all jumped and looked to see what it was when they saw Iggy standing on the stage, halfway bent, picking up her empty guitar case.

Iggy smiled and waved before standing up straight. Grimm came from behind a curtain a few moments later very annoyed looking and very cutely dressed. Obviously it was an Iggy creation JUST for JP. She was dressed in red and white. She had white pants on, a black belt and white shoes. She also had a white long sleeved undershirt with a red vest like thing on top. She also had a red top hat on with a white ribbon around the base of the hat. It all looked surprisingly good, especially on her. She was the "elephant" trainer. Iggy smiled before disappearing behind the curtain. She came out about five minutes later dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with bows where the buttons were at and a v-neck. She had a low cut undershirt underneath so nothing was showing. Iggy also had a white skirt that was barely above the knees. It looked like it was layered but it wasn't it was just the style. Lastly she had her hair tied back in a cute little ponytail, a white headband, and white baby dolls with white knee highs. She was the "elephant rider." She was adorable. Iggy had everyone go put their clothes on while she talked to Haruhi.

The boys all came out looking really good, Mori being the exception of extremely adorable. Iggy went with Haruhi to make sure everything fit right and to make sure she actually got it on. She then came out and presented Haruhi who looked like a really adorable girl, like she was supposed to. Tamaki blushed a really deep red and stared at her. Iggy rolled her eyes at him before checking to make sure it all fit well. It did and Iggy was happy for the day. They all got ready for the guests. JP and Iggy played their music for half an hour before jumping down and joining the rest of the club as hostesses. Everyone loved the theme and outfits. It was a lot of fun to say the least.

Now this went on for about a month. The girls would get up early, practice, make and eat breakfast, go to school, go straight to the host club after school, go home, study, make and eat dinner, do chores, study and do more homework before finally going to sleep. This doesn't seem like much but it was. Their practice times where about an hour every day before breakfast. Grimm was in all upper level classes, like Haruhi, and Iggy was in mostly upper level classes so they always had homework in something. JP always made the food while Iggy cleans up after them. JP vacuums while Iggy does laundry. JP folds and puts away clothes while Iggy dusts everything. Then they go to the host club for two hours straight and do all that. They are usually very good at keeping up their homework but lately the teachers notice that Iggy is asking for extensions and JP's homework is having trouble staying above a 95. The girls didn't notice these changes at all so it didn't bug them until their days seemed to be getting shorter and there was less time to do what needed to be done. It didn't help that Tamaki would make the events at the host club last longer then they needed to but he wanted to spend "more time with the guests (and Haruhi)." Iggy was writing a book at the time called "Exchange Program" but hadn't touched it in over two weeks. JP was finally getting closer to "beating" Pokémon but forgot all about it a while ago. Things were being forgotten or misplaced so often that the girls became used to it.

This all went on for another month. Everything seemed fine until... Iggy collapses on stage. Everyone stares at her. No one moves to help her. JP finally realized what had happened and ran to her unni's side. Her reaction time is slow thanks to sleep deprivation. She had Mori carry her to their couch by the window. Everyone surrounded Iggy. Kyoya had them all step back to give her air but that didn't seem to help as much as it should. JP started giving the other hosts commands on what to do to help Iggy when she started to get dizzy and collapsed. Kyoya was first at her side, then Haruhi, then Tamaki and so on. Both girls had fainted from exhaustion but none of the other hosts realized this just yet. Haruhi was still doing what Grimm had commanded her to do, now for both of them.

This went on for about twenty minutes when Kyoya, finally, suggested going to get the nurse. Hikaru and Honey, followed by Mori, were the first out the door to get the nurse. Haruhi and Tamaki went to go get blankets and warm towels. Kyoya went to go research the girls' symptoms. Kaoru was left with both girls. He looked down at Iggy, real worry in his eyes. He pushed some hair out of her face, seeing tears formed at the bottom of her eyes. She was in pain and it pained Kaoru to see her like this. He got a napkin and wiped her eyes before sitting in a chair next to her. he bent over and kissed her forehead. At that moment Hikaru and Honey had returned with the nurse. Only Hikaru saw Kaoru kissing Iggy's forehead, making him smile to himself. Honey just saw the way Kaoru watched over Iggy. A pinch of heat quickly raised to his cheeks. He quickly shook the feeling before they all rushed over. The nurse looked over them and smiled. Haruhi and Tamaki returned with blankets for the girls. They all looked at the nurse in question.

"There's nothing to worry about. They just need some rest." The nurse stood up and began to walk away until Tamaki asked her what was wrong with them.

"Don't worry. I have it from here," said Kyoya as he stepped over to the group. He watched the nurse leave before speaking again. "They collapsed because of exhaustion. I think you've been working them to hard Tamaki."

"Wait why is this my fault?" Tamaki stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah... Sheesh milord... Working these poor girls!" Hikaru said snickering. They all looked over at Kaoru expecting him to join in but he wasn't paying attention. He was still looking over at the girls. Hikaru smiled at him, a little annoyed, but happy for his brother. Stupid Tamaki and clueless Honey didn't notice but Mori couldn't help but smile and Kyoya didn't quite understand what was going on. Haruhi was a bit worried about the future.

Eventually the girls wake up to find everyone else has fallen asleep around them. Iggy smiled and looked over at Grimm who was blushing. Iggy looked at her confused before looking down to see that Mori's head was in JP's lap. Iggy gave a small laugh, putting her hands to her mouth to try and muffle her laughs. Grimm glared at her and Iggy became completely serious. She was about to get up to help JP when she noticed the twins at her feet. She saw Kaoru and a flush of heat rushed to her cheeks. Iggy knew that she was blushing but couldn't quite figure out why. She self consciously touched her forehead before quickly, quietly, and carefully getting up to help Grimm up. Grimm went to check outside where it was already dark. She started to silently freak out since they didn't do ANY of their homework that day or anything. Iggy was looking at cute little Honey sleeping in Mori's lap. She glanced over at the twins who shifted a bit. Iggy went over to the twins before kissing both on the forehead, lingering a little more on Kaoru's. JP covered Honey with a blanket before skillfully covering Mori. Iggy helped her put a pillow under Mori's head before standing back and smiling to one another. They turned around and saw a really cute Haruhi sleeping in a really retarded looking Tamaki's lap. He too was sleeping though which made him look kind of cute, mostly cause he wasn't talking or moving around and annoying everyone. They didn't notice Kyoya was missing until he came through the door quietly, making the door squeak, startling both girls. They turned around ready to kill but saw it was Kyoya so they both relaxed.

"Oh. I see you both are awake. How do you feel?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you. When did it get so dark?" Grimm walked over to an empty chair before sitting down.

"About an hour or two ago. Everyone fell asleep about an hour ago. They were all very worried about you so no one went home."

"Really? I see..."

"Should we wake them up?" Iggy asked looking over at Kyoya.

"Nah. Let them rest. They did a lot to make sure you two were comfortable. Just came back to check up on you. So you're feeling better, right?"

"Yeeees... JP just... Thanks. I'm surprisingly not tired anymore."

"That's not really a surprise, unni..." JP looked at Iggy with a light smile on her lips.

"Riiight... Sorry. Can we go do something until they wake up?"

"Sure. Why not~!" JP and Iggy started heading for the door. Kyoya wrote a quick note before following them out the door. The three went out to get some food before going to a movie and then hang out by the fountain by the park. Kyoya and Grimm got into some random conversation about math and costs and how annoying Tamaki was. Iggy felt out of place so she headed back for the school by herself.

Back at the school. Hikaru moved in his sleep throwing Kaoru off who was startled awake. Realizing he fell asleep he looked over at where Grimm was suppose to be and noticed that the couch was empty. He quickly stood up and turned around, accidentally hitting Hikaru in the face and knocking over the table waking both Mori and Honey up. He saw that Iggy wasn't on her couch either and started to panic. Everyone quickly realized why he was in a panic and started making a lot of noise waking Tamaki and Haruhi up. Tamaki quickly misread the situation before stupidly saying, "THE GIRLS ARE MISSING! They've been kidnapped!" They started tearing up the room looking for a ransom note. Sleepily Haruhi walked over to Kyoya desk where she saw an odd piece of paper sitting. (It was only odd because it looked out of place on Kyoya's REALLY well organized desk). She read it and smiled to herself before watching her friends freak out about nothing. Iggy heard crashing and breaking coming from the Host Club room. She quickly sent a text to JP before running in to see if everything was ok. She quickly realized the lights were still off so she switched them on. Everyone had adjusted to the dark so the light hurt their eyes making them all shut them and accidentally run into one another.

Haruhi started laughing and once Iggy realized what had happened she joined in. Everyone was happy to see that Iggy was ok. They were about to ask about Grimm when she burst through the door with Kyoya following close behind her. JP saw the room and how trashed it was before she began to burst out laughing. Kyoya was annoyed at how much it was going to cost them to fix everything. The rest of the night they just made a schedule for the girls to help regulate their days a little better.

They said their goodbyes and then they went home. The schedule Kyoya made worked perfectly and the girls were feeling a lot better. Iggy had this weird feeling in her stomach, Kaoru couldn't think straight for a while and Honey was a little more clingy to Iggy then usual. Grimm had more conversations with Kyoya then she did Iggy, Kyoya kept sighing halfway through his work, and Mori blushed every time he saw a blanket. Things seemed a little off but it was fun nonetheless~!

**END Episode Five!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode Six: Amusement for the Day**

Another day brought another idea and adventure from the rather shallow realm of Tamaki's mind. Customers of the Host Club had only a few days to reserve spots in the next Ouran High School Host Club event and there was limited space so the customers were rushing to reserve the spots. There were only five customers per host allowed and the first day was hectic for Kyoya who was responsible for setting up the trip. The tickets were handed out to the special guests but oddly enough, the hosts were not told where they would be going. Nonetheless, all the hosts and customers piled into a limo or three and headed out for the destination.  
>"Where are we going, king?" Kaoru asked.<br>"To the amusement park! We've rented the place out for the day," Tamaki announced.  
>"The whole park?" Iggy asked in shock.<br>"Of course. Why would we only rent part of it?" asked Hikaru who changed his tone when Grimm seemed to growl.

Soon they arrived at the rather empty amusement park and the groups split up. Honey and Grimm wanted to ride all the big rides though Honey was only barely tall enough so Mori came with them. Hikaru and Iggy wanted to play games so Kaoru went along with them and bought a bunch of stuff to play the games for Iggy. He played too but found that he might enjoy watching Iggy a little better. Kyoya sat down to watch everyone blow all their money on over-priced things. Tamaki tried to sneak off with Haruhi but his idea to invite the customers was seeping into his plans.

After a while, Grimm and Iggy were pretty tired of hosting; they just wanted to run around and have fun without having five people chase after them. Grimm had passed by Hikaru who had just bought some fake vomit from a magic shop. He handed it over and soon enough, girls were screaming to get off a ride and running to their limos after it had come to a stop. Grimm and Hikaru basically rolled on the floor laughing. Grimm, after getting a hold of herself, pulled Iggy aside and decided by whispering very cutely to get rid of the extra friends that proved themselves annoying. A pack of spiders were bought and showered upon Kyoya and his bench. The five girls accompanying him shrieked and stood up. Kyoya simply brushed them off of his jacket, sending one flying towards the girls on accident and, in response, the girls running for home. Grimm and Iggy smirked counting with, "15 down. 25 to go." With the help of the Hitachiin brothers dressed as bandits, the girls popped balloons with darts as the boys fired toy guns at one another. The girls, believing, for some reason, that there was shooting going on amongst them, ran all the way to the parking lot and their safe limos. The girls high fived and the boys could only smile. Iggy developed a brilliant plan to chase away the rest of the customers in one swing. She walked to each boy following herself and Grimm and whispered in his ear something sweet about a girl following Tamaki and Haruhi. Each boy gathered up the courage to ask the girl out and soon enough, all the customers were gone. The girls decided that Tamaki could stay since he was distracted by Haruhi and not coming up with any STUPID ideas.

The day was going on perfectly until black clouds loomed overhead. Grimm and Kyoya looked up at the sky and agreed that their trip might come to a quick end if this continued but before they could gather up the rest of the group, it began to rain. The rain pelted down so hard, it would hurt if it touched one. Each group ran for shelter. Mori and Honey found a nearby covered sitting area where they sat together happily. Hikaru had been in the bathroom and was now stuck there until the rain stopped.

Tamaki and Haruhi ducked into a little shop. As they did, a crack of thunder sounded and Tamaki quickly hugged her tightly. For once, she didn't fight him but shrank into his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Tamaki ran a hand through her hair and whispered, "I'm here, Haruhi." She could only grip the front of his shirt tighter as another clap of thunder rang out. "Tamaki," she squeaked when she thought he would let go of her and he held her tight until it was over.

Kaoru and Iggy had found their way to a house of mirrors in the rain. It was dark inside and they could barely see each other while their eyes adjusted. Thunder echoed through the area and before Kaoru's eyes had fully adjusted, Iggy had disappeared. He looked around but saw no one. As thunder rang through the building, he heard a barely audible whimper somewhere close by. He found his way through a few mirrors when he saw Iggy sitting on the floor with her face buried in her knees. He called her name in a concerned voice and her head snapped up with a jolt of fear. Kaoru got down on his knees, "What's the matter?" She shivered, "I-I'm afraid…" Kaoru grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. He hugged her close to him and could feel her shiver when thunder rang out again, "It's okay, Iggy-chan." The thunder seemed to subside but Kaoru didn't let go. The two sat on the floor in an embrace, Iggy's head buried in Kaoru's neck and his head resting on top of hers. Iggy quietly thanked Kaoru but he didn't know for what reason. Kaoru finally let her go when the rain began to sound quieter on the roof; both were concerned for their sibling and needed to find them so they set out in search together. Their fingers touched lightly and electricity burned through the both of them. They turned their faces and blushed at the floor. Even through the embarrassing moment, they stood very slightly closer to one another.

Rewinding again to when the rain started, Kyoya pulled Grimm into a shaded doorway as the rain began to sting. There wasn't a lot of space out of the rain but at least the building was blocking most of the wind and they could stand dry. Grimm pulled a lollipop out of who knows where and she and Kyoya started talking about the rain. Kyoya was—maybe unsurprisingly—rather new to rain watching. Grimm sat down on the dirty floor. He did too once he convinced himself that he wouldn't like to stand in this weather for however long it would last. They watched the rain for a while and Kyoya made a comment on how the weather made the day almost a waste. Grimm disagreed for her love of the rain and continued to tell a newly enlightened Kyoya about the beauty of the earth with a sort of passion coming from deep within. A clap of thunder shook the sky and Grimm stood up immediately. She would've ran out into the rain hadn't Kyoya grabbed her wrist, "What's the matter? Are you afraid of thunder?" She shook her head, "No. Unni is though. I have to find her." She looked over to one side and saw Hikaru standing in the entrance to the restrooms. She ran over to where he was and felt a little better when he told her that Kaoru had been with Iggy when he had gone to the bathroom. Kyoya had followed Grimm and now the three of them talked until the rain quieted. Grimm held her hand out and felt that the rain was softer to the touch. She stepped out and began to walk away. The boys called to her but she had to find her unni. Her clothes were soon soaking from head to toe but she kept on until it began to drizzle and she could see Iggy and Kaoru walking towards her. She ran over and made sure Iggy was okay, nodding her thanks to Kaoru whom she knew was a comfort to her beloved unni.

Soon, Hikaru came out and reconnected with his dear brother since he had begun to feel his heart sink with loneliness. Kyoya had been good company while he was there but nothing was more comforting than his brother and everyone knew as much. Mori and Honey walked by and the group was deciding to call it a day when they realized they still had to find Haruhi. They walked about until they saw her exiting a little shop. Tamaki was behind her and select members of the group decided the plan to ditch him was more than likely to be a failure anyway. Once the group was back together, they headed for Tamaki's limo in the parking lot for home. For whatever reason, Tamaki had towels in his limo and Mori had found one for Grimm who was soaked through to the bone. She thanked him and the group started off. Iggy sat by the Hitachiins and Mori and Grimm sat talking to Honey as Tamaki's RIDICULOUS idea from Episode Three expanded a little. He smirked as the limo pulled into the high school parking lot where a few other limos were waiting to take the others home. Grimm, Iggy, and Haruhi mounted some beautiful, custom painted motorcycles. Haruhi shared one with Iggy since Grimm was still soaked. They revved the engine to scare Tamaki and everyone else was thoroughly impressed. They pulled out behind Kyoya's limo and sped around it as it made a very slow turn. The boys stared at the motorcycles until they were out of sight completely.

"That was pretty fun," Grimm said as she put on dry clothes.  
>"Yes," stated Iggy with a smile and a blush. Grimm smiled at her unni who crawled on the bed. Grimm flopped down next to her and the two laughed until they fell asleep.<p>

**END Episode Six!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode Seven: BBQ Anyone? **

It's another beautiful day in... Not Japan... Where it's always raining... Or Korea... Where it's always snowing... It's a beautiful day somewhere. Anyways! Grimm and Iggy find themselves yet again in the presence of the most annoying person they have ever met. Tamaki. He heard yet another rumor about the commoner's life style. The one thing JP specifically was trying to avoid. A Barbeque.

"Why?" Grimm asked as the three of them, her, Iggy, and Tamaki, entered the room.

"Because it would be FUN! And I am all for making the Host Club a fun and exciting place for the people that come here," Tamaki said jogging to keep up with Grimm's irritated pace. Iggy stayed back, walking at her normal pace. "Besides, Iggy tells me that there are games and food and loooots of things to do!"

"WAIT! Iggy told you about it?"

"Uh oh. No! I showed him a child's book and they went for a Barbeque. I told him they weren't real and he went and asked Kyoya about it! I swear! I lied just for you!" Iggy said in a panic.

"Whatever. You can have your stupid little party if you want, Tamaki." Grimm said looking away.

"REALLY! Thank you!" Tamaki running towards the others.

"However, me or my sister will not be attending."

"WHAT?" Tamaki and Haruhi both asked.

"Sorry... But me and Grimm are tired of Tamaki's funded events. We really don't like when he hosts... I mean when the "club" hosts these events... They're not very fun anymore." Iggy said standing next to Grimm.

"What on Earth are you guys talking about?" Kyoya asked from his shadows.

"When did you get here?" Tamaki asked nervously. He didn't even see Kyoya when he came in.

"We're talking about having a Barbeque. I think it would be fun!" Haruhi pitched in.

"A Barbeque? What's that?" asked the twins in unison.

"It's a catered event that commoners have at the park usually or in their small backyards, if they have one. It's usually just family and close friends. Sounds spendy." Kyoya said pulling out a small notebook and pen.

"I want to have a Barbeque! Wouldn't that be fun Takashi?" Honey asked turning to Mori. He just nodded his head and made a small grunt like noise. "Then it's settled! We'll have a Barbeque!"

"YAY!" Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins all cheered.

"We're not going..." Both Iggy and Grimm said.

"WHY!" Haruhi and the twins asked, a bit disappointed.

"Yes. Why not? You are some of the club's closest friends." Kyoya smiled.

"So? We're not going to something the "Club" is hosting!" Grimm said angrily.

"Weren't any of you listening? We said that like 20 billion times..." Iggy said, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"I thought you were joking~!" Tamaki joked. Both the girls glared at him and he closed his mouth immediately.

"Then you host it." Kyoya said not even looking up from his notebook. Everyone stared at him. "What? They know more about it then we do. It would only make sense that they would plan it. However since funds for food and location will come from the club's budget it will be a club event meaning anyone from the school may attend (for a small fee of course). The hosts, however, will be our very own Lucifer. Sound good enough?"

"Not like we can say no now anyway..." Grimm said sitting down VERY irritated. She balled up her hands into a fist. Iggy just watched, worried her little sister would hit someone. Surprisingly she calmed down when Iggy gave her a lollipop. Iggy decided to be a jerk and skip out on the meetings for the next few days, but in reality she was just trying to get Kyoya and Grimm alone. It worked. Grimm blushed lightly every time Kyoya looked over her shoulder to check what she added to the list. It was kind of annoying too but still cute. While Grimm and Kyoya tried to work out the financial aspects Iggy went with the twins to buy decorations. Honey and Mori were in charge of finding toys and CHEAP sweets (which is why Iggy sent them to the dollar store... still stupid). By the time Kyoya and Grimm came to a somewhat agreement Iggy and the others had bought half of the supplies that they would need.

"Paper plates? Plastic Forks and Spoons? Disposable cups?" Iggy read down the check list.

"Check. Check. And... Check." Hikaru responded happily.

"Piñata? Candy? Random toys?"

"Check, check, check~ boss!" Honey responded excitedly.

"Chairs? Table? Table Cloths?"

"Check, check... and... ... Check." Kaoru said looking through some boxes.

"Rope? Tape? More rope?"

"Check." Mori said in a monotone voice.

"What... What do you need those for?" The twins asked staring at Iggy who didn't look up from her check list.

"To tie the piñata up, tape the opening closed because Honey overstuffed it... And ... Candy? Cake? Flan?"

"Check. Check. And flan?" They all looked over at Iggy who glanced up before sighing.

"Never mind. I'll get it myself. Charcoal? Lighter Fluid? Matches?"

"Check, check, and check. Why aren't we having a specialist barbeque chef come and cook our meals?" Tamaki asked as he carried in the charcoal.

"God damn it. If we did that it wouldn't be a traditional BBQ." Iggy said about to slap Tamaki for being stupid.

"B.B.Q?" Honey looked over at Iggy puzzled.

"It's short for barbeque. You guys should call it that from now on, okay?" Iggy said smiling mischievously to herself.

"GOT IT BOSS!" They all said together.

"Now we have the park rented out for Saturday from my understanding which is tomorrow so go spread the word around! Have fun!" After saying that Iggy ran to Grimm to bother her.

"I can't play right now unni. I have to go buy this stuff..." Grimm said almost passing Iggy. Before she could though Iggy grabbed Grimm's arm and made her stop and look at her.

"No need. Here's what we already have. I'm going to go buy the rest today so make sure Kyoya doesn't buy ANYTHING! Just tell me what else you have on your list~!" Iggy smiled at her dongsaeng.

"Well he's buying most of the food. I guess I could with him and make sure he doesn't over spend on things that could be bought cheaper. Here's my list. Thank you, Iggy."

"No prob sis! Now have fun!" With that and a small shove, plus a quick wink, Iggy had Grimm off to meet with Kyoya while she went to go buy the rest of the non-refrigerated food. It ended up to be a good thing for both girls because Kyoya almost bought all the REALLY expensive food and Iggy was able to get the rest of the supplies hassle free. The BBQ was almost here!

Grimm had to have the driver go to her grocery store since the place Kyoya was shopping at was a little, very, spendy. Kyoya was very happy at the huge price difference but worried about brands. Grimm told him there was nothing to worry about and she ate this stuff all the time, even though she was grabbing a bunch of random stuff. They seemed to be having a good time, especially since JP was able to convince Kyoya to push the cart. They were almost done. All they had to buy now were drinks. JP went to direct the cart in the direction of the soda and what not and ended up grabbing onto Kyoya's hand. She blushed before quickly moving her hand. Kyoya blushed lightly before surprising himself, and Grimm, by taking her hand in his. He pushed the cart skillfully with one hand while holding a blushing JP's. They finally finished shopping and went their separate ways.

DAY OF THE BBQ! While the boys and Haruhi had their half day Iggy and JP skipped school to get everything set up. Tamaki opened the host club for half an hour so they could all car pool to the park like the commoners. It was officially "Commoners" day at the host club. So they all arrived at the park to help if needed and were surprised to see the park was all set up. Iggy and JP had barely started the barbeque when everyone piled out of the car. Everyone was pretty impressed by the girls' hard work. Iggy had her head on a table as she watched JP start up the BBQ. The twins tried to take over but Grimm told them no. Mori took the spatula from Grimm's hand gently before bumping her aside. JP blushed but let him have it.

"Go play. You worked enough." Mori said looking at the meat.

"Th- thank you senpai." JP said lightly blushing.

Iggy got up from the table and ran to JP before jumping on her back. They almost fell over but Kyoya and Honey caught them before they could fall. Iggy dragged Honey and a couple of other people to play a bunch of games with her. The twins, Iggy, Honey and a bunch of random girls all played games on the side. Haruhi and a couple of guys eventually left the other hosts to play games as well. Tamaki, Grimm, and Kyoya all kept the remaining guests company while Mori cooked the food, girls fangirling all around him. Iggy realized no one had drinks so she went to a cooler and started randomly handing out drinks to everyone. Somehow she gave them exactly what they wanted... She skipped over Honey and he thought she was just being mean to him but after she finished handing out drinks to everyone else Iggy walked over to a gold cooler that was locked and unlocked it before pulling out two drinks. She walked back over to Honey and handed him the very special drink of Sparkling Soda. Honey just blushed lightly before taking the drink. Clueless Iggy just smiled sweetly before opening her drink and taking a sip. Everyone sat down to eat lunch after about an hour's worth of random play and those that weren't hungry continued to play. Mori had made everything pretty close to perfect so it was all very delicious. Iggy sat next to Honey after making a small plate for Honey and herself. Honey blushed at the thought of Iggy making him a plate, even though Mori had made it for him. They sat there and ate together before Iggy was called over by a couple of the guys. When Iggy stood up to go entertain them Honey grabbed her hand, not wanting her to go. Iggy blushed and smiled at Honey before leaning down and giving Honey a small kiss on the cheek. JP saw Honey sitting by himself, surrounded by girls, and went to go sit with him. Tamaki saw JP smiling and laughing with Honey and his retardedness, and his STUPID plan, grew even more.

As Iggy past Mori she smiled and waved. Tamaki, being the retard that he is, smirked to himself. The day went by and the sun was going down. A lot of people had already left and it was just a few guests and the Host Club. Iggy was getting tired so she officially ended "Commoners" BBQ day. Everyone else left after a few minutes and Iggy started cleaning up. Honey and Mori started to help her but she just shooed them away. JP was about to get up to help but Kyoya asked her to stay with him. She smiled and said ok before sitting back down on the bench. The twins smiled to each other before quietly getting up and leaving the two to themselves. Tamaki and Haruhi were putting away the food for Iggy even though she told them she would do it herself, the stubborn brat. The twins went to help Iggy take down the tents and put all the toys away. Honey still wanted to do something so Iggy had him find somewhere for the sweets to go. He was really happy about that. Iggy went to move a bench when she saw Mori's book bag in the way. She lifted up to move it out of the way when a book fell out. Iggy lifted it and read the title. "Barbeques for Dummies?" Iggy stared at it for a few minutes before quickly shoving it back into the bag and walking away. The sun had almost gone down. JP and Kyoya had watched the sunset together while everyone else put everything away. Iggy tapped JP's shoulder and startled them both. They realized that it was time to go and got up. Grimm bowed to Kyoya before walking away with Iggy. Mori watched from afar, a spark of jealousy rising in his cheek.

After everything was in the cars everyone said their goodbyes before heading home. Honey and Mori sat in an awkward silence. A different silence than they were used to. Eventually Honey asked, "Is everything ok, Takashi?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah." Mori said looking out the window.

"If you say so.." Honey said looking down a little disappointed. "I miss her already..." He said mostly to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing~! Do we have any cake at home?" Honey said smiling to himself, blushing a little.

**END Episode Seven!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode Eight: Zoo Chaos**

It had been a month or two since the two girls comprising the band Lucifer had been recruited as hostesses and the Host Club turned co-ed. They had been through their share of adventures and Tamaki's stupid ideas. Relationships were budding and flowering beautifully amongst the hosts now and bonds were stronger every day. And then Tamaki got another idea. He had seen Grimm outside with a bag that Iggy had given her earlier. She was feeding a little homeless kitten and promising to take it home after Host Club was over; she didn't care "what that stupid guy" said, she was going to "help a brother out" and that was that. She had pulled a can of tuna out of the bag and a little cat treat. The kitten happily dug in while you could almost hear her customers in the host club room freaking out with Renge.

Grimm walked into the Host Club and reported to Iggy that the kitten was just fine and would most likely be there when club was over. They high fived and Tamaki ran in for an "important" announcement for the hosts. He ran to Kyoya and begged and pleaded. Things were looking down until Grimm walked by and her ears pricked up, "Did I hear something about the zoo? I love the zoo~" Iggy ran up with a "Kawaii!~" and a hug as Kyoya decided Tamaki's idea was rather brilliant. After the customers were all gone, Tamaki announced his brilliant plan.  
>"We are going to the zoo on Saturday!"<br>"Yayy~" Grimm quietly cheered.  
>"I haven't been to the zoo in a long time," Haruhi pondered.<br>So they decided to go to the zoo on Saturday. This might be a moment to remember as Tamaki's one idea that everyone completely agreed on for once. And as soon as it was decided, Iggy and Grimm raced off to go get their new kitten that was happily named Gozschirra. He grew up to be an adorably lazy cat with about a hundred other cats, dogs, birds, and whatever animals Grimm decided to pick up along the way.

Saturday rolled around and everyone showed up in the high school parking lot after Iggy, Grimm, and Haruhi told everyone of the importance of carpooling on the environment. Everyone was just on time except for Tamaki who was late to his own event. Soon enough they were pulling out of the parking lot and on their way to the zoo. The ride over was full of excitement and anticipation for all the adorable little animals. Grimm could hardly hide her incredibly weak spot for animals and Tamaki decided to keep that in mind for the next time he might need Grimm on his side.

The zoo was not very crowded that day and the group started out together. They stood by the front entrance as Grimm and Kyoya tried to develop a strategic way to go through the zoo so everyone could see just what they wanted to see—that is, everything. As Kyoya and Grimm collaborated, Tamaki and Haruhi slipped away to go see the birds, Hikaru and Kaoru ran off to see what they could see, and Honey and Iggy ran off to go look at the elephants with Mori following. By the time the strategic plan was all thought up, Kyoya and Grimm were the only two left.  
>"Damn it! Well they can go do whatever; I'm going to see the fucking tigers," Grimm said darkly.<br>She walked off after throwing the map on the floor dramatically. Kyoya picked it up and followed with a smile, deciding this trip wouldn't be all bad after all.

Haruhi was commenting on the beautifully colored birds while Tamaki was making a pass for her hand. She looked up with a smile at Tamaki who thought his heart might stop as his face burned a bright red and his lungs struggled to fill themselves with air. He turned to look at another bird as Haruhi's expression faded into confusion. When Tamaki turned back around, there was some guy trying to flirt with Haruhi. She was happily ignorant of the fact, thinking they were just talking about the cute little birds. Tamaki became enraged by the man's rude behavior and began yelling about how Haruhi was there with someone and how rudely he was speaking to her. He ended up telling the equally angered man that he was Haruhi's father and sent Haruhi off in a shout. The man became nervous and left the two to argue. The birds started screeching and from across the zoo, their friends knew where Haruhi and Tamaki were, "He must have said he was her father again."

Grimm finally arrived at the gate with the tigers in it and smiled happily. Kyoya had followed her the whole way and stopped now that he saw her. She was leaning on the exhibit fence, smiling as if in a daze. For a reason he couldn't identify, he blushed. He cleared his throat and closed the few feet to stand next to her. She looked up at his noise and scooted over so he could look too which made him smile. Grimm sighed and said she wished she could be an animal like that and just laze around all day but quickly took it back not wishing to live in a cage all her life. Kyoya didn't think she would tolerate such a thing and that no one would be able to tame her if she'd been an animal. He said as much and Grimm laughed. For some reason, Kyoya felt it was a special moment to see her laugh like that. He reached out and nearly grabbed her hand but he partly stopped himself and she turned around. She announced that she was going to see the pandas—her "brothers"—and started to walk away. He had to run to catch up with her to which she apologized, saying that she wasn't used to nice guys that would follow her around.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been running through the zoo without stopping to see a thing. They ended up running into Tamaki and Haruhi. They were pleasantly surprised to see Haruhi. From there they walked with the duo and saw all the animals. They were having an excellent time except for Tamaki who wanted this moment with Haruhi all to himself.

Iggy and Honey ran ahead of Mori who just walked along behind them, watching a butterfly that, for some reason or another, floated around him the whole time. Honey and Iggy got bored with running and decided to walk. Along the way, Honey blushed and asked Iggy if she would do him a favor. She nodded and wondered what he could have in mind with that blush on his face. He held up his hand and asked her to hold hands with him. She did so delightedly and the two skipped towards the elephants. Honey seemed much more comfortable now that he'd asked. Honey and Iggy ran to the gate of the elephant exhibit and leaned over. They were so excited to be there that they had leaned too far over the rail. For some reason, they climbed higher on the fence so their balance was barely kept.

Kyoya was too distracted by Grimm standing next to him to pay much attention to the animals when she cocked her head to the side and turned around. He only had a fraction of a second to wonder what she was doing when she said, "elephant" and ran off faster than his eyes could keep up.

Iggy was falling when she grabbed Honey's hand. They both fell over the edge of the rail. Mori had been watching the butterfly and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Honey falling and stood up. Before he even reached the fence, which was only two of his steps away, a shadow passed over him. Grimm landed in the elephant exhibit looking pretty bad ass. She stood up slowly and looked up to see her unni standing with Honey and brushing dust off of themselves. She nodded, "Oh elephants!" Grimm walked over to one with her unni and somehow they became elephant whisperers, getting the elephant to give them a ride on its back. Honey was picked up by the leg and Mori freaked out though Honey was laughing.

Kyoya started running in the direction of the elephant exhibit feeling disheartened. He met up with Tamaki, Haruhi, and the Hitachiins along the way but didn't stop to greet them. He ran past them and they, being concerned for their friend, ran after him. They all wound up at the elephant exhibit where Honey and Iggy were skipping back out of the exhibit while Mori helped Grimm off of the elephant's back.

They made their way out of the exhibit and started to head back to the parking lot to go home. Honey and Iggy were holding hands again and skipping ahead which everyone thought was adorable. Grimm and Mori were walking behind them smiling and making light conversation—it was the most Mori had ever said to anyone, though it was mostly Grimm talking and Mori every now and again making a little sound of understanding. Hikaru and Kaoru walked with Tamaki and Haruhi, annoying Tamaki. Kyoya walked behind all of them, staring ahead at Grimm and Mori, not understanding why she had run off.

The group was nearly out of the zoo when they heard a noise like, "Kawaii" from a very deep, serious voice. Everyone turns to Mori to see him smiling at the kangaroos. They looked nervously at him and shocked but decided to let it alone. They finally reached the parking lot, went back, and went their separate ways. They each decided it was a good day, except Kyoya who felt oddly upset.

**END Episode Eight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode Nine: Blind Date, Wrong Date**

Tamaki's mind had been, for the past few days, a crock pot of ideas that boiled together to make what seemed to him to be the best idea he'd had in quite a while. He picked the night of a festival with plenty of wonders to see, excitement to be felt, new and wonderful smells to smell, delightful music to be heard, new foods to taste, and an enchanting finale to seal the deal. For the entire day, the same smile would snake across his face and he couldn't wait to put his brilliant plan into action.

Around noon on Saturday, Grimm and Iggy had been lounging in their house (déjà vu?) when a knock came at the door (yes.). Iggy answered to find Haruhi waiting for them. They had all been invited by Tamaki to go to the festival that day. The three girls decided to walk and headed out to meet the boys at the planned destination.

"First things first," whispered Tamaki to himself as he placed a tiger and panda figurine on a table near Grimm's line of sight and a bunny on the table next to it.  
>Grimm was next to Iggy when she saw an adorable panda figurine next to a tiger figurine. She glanced at Iggy before not giving a damn and walking over to the table anyway. She was looking at the figurines when she saw the price tag and put them down before she broke them. She glanced back to where she had left Iggy but couldn't spot her. Being Grimm, she didn't care that much and thought she'd catch up with her later when she noticed something strange. A table over had a bunny on it that looked eerily like Usa-chan. She picked it up when she heard crying somewhere off in the nearby distance (*treasure noise* Paradox unleashed~!). Her instincts kicked in and she knew immediately who it was and what the commotion was as well. She called out to Honey and didn't even bother to look for a price tag on the bunny.<p>

Mori felt completely turned around and awful as he searched over the crowd. Mitsukuni had started yelling about something he couldn't even make out and ran away before Mori could do anything. Now, he couldn't find Mitsukuni anywhere and a kind of fear rose up in the pit of his stomach. He turned round and round in a mad search to just catch a glimpse of the direction he may have gone but in the end, found himself utterly lost.

Iggy noticed Grimm had disappeared since they had arrived in the throng of people. She turned around to see if she could find her but couldn't find her dongsaeng. When she turned back around, Haruhi was gone too. She wasn't really worried about either of them—especially not Grimm—but felt a little lonely without company. She decided to keep walking around with a sinking feeling as she recognized no one.

Tamaki smirked with pleasure when he saw how well things were going. He spotted Haruhi and Iggy quickly enough. He waved at Haruhi who seemed genuinely glad to see him which raised a hope in his heart. He ran up and started babbling about something that sounded exciting. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Iggy. He led her around and soon convinced her that Iggy would be just fine on her own as a strong individual.

Iggy was feeling lonely when she spotted a dark head, much taller than the crowd. She thought she recognized it and as she got closer, she squealed with delight. She called out to Mori and ran to hug him. After a moment, she realized that he looked dazed and lost. She asked him the matter and he told her how Honey had run off. She tried to comfort him by saying she was sure he was okay and that they would definitely find him when they heard a familiar voice yell out in despair and another, "MITSUKUNI! I HAVE USA-CHAN!" Mori was immediately more relaxed at the sound of the voice yelling the last part louder than the festival noises. He was able to calm down and both knew that the two voices were fine now that they had found each other. Iggy and Mori smiled at each other and somewhere, Takashi smiled at the things falling into place.

Honey heard a voice that sounded like Heaven itself when he heard the words. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw the greatest thing he'd ever seen. There was the lost Usa-chan moving through the crowd towards him. Honey ran forward and grabbed the little bunny with Grimm's hand still holding onto the back. He squeezed until Grimm thought he would break her hand. Once he let go, she asked if he was okay to which he responded that he was now that Usa-chan was safely in his arms again. Grimm smiled at the adorable older boy and they decided to walk around until they found Takashi. Tamaki smiled with glee as he and Haruhi wandered around, looking at things and without her really noticing, holding hands.

Kaoru and Hikaru were walking around, seeing all the sights and just looking around, buying little things they liked, or in Kaoru's case, things he thought Iggy would like. They were happy and Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was excited to meet up with someone. Hikaru was smiling at his brother who was trying to figure out which item Iggy would like better when he looked up. Hikaru saw Iggy and Mori standing together. She seemed to be having a good time with him. Mori reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet as Iggy picked up a little tiger figure. Kaoru was still trying to decide when Hikaru pulled him in the opposite direction. Kaoru was upset at first but soon forgot about it, deciding he had all day to buy things for Iggy.

Ever since the day at the zoo, Kyoya had felt miserable but he didn't know why. He felt like sulking and was rather snappy. He tried to seclude himself for a while until he felt better but it only made him feel worse. He couldn't stop thinking about how Grimm had run away without giving an explanation and for some reason, he kept seeing a picture of Grimm with Mori and it drove him crazy with miserableness. He couldn't shake the horrid feelings that he could barely describe so he decided to walk around the festival by himself for a while. There was a hope, deep within, that he might catch Grimm by herself, he thought, to ask her advice. He sighed and turned his head to see Grimm with Honey. They were looking at a vendor's table and picking up a little elephant. Honey waved some money around and Grimm nodded her approval at one of the figures. Kyoya felt a burning sensation within him and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He angrily stormed through the crowd and went back towards his limo.

Tamaki and Haruhi stood on a sidewalk as a parade marched by them. They would point out their favorite floats and Haruhi seemed very excited to see the parade, clapping along with the music while holding tightly to Tamaki's arm. He blushed madly.  
>"Haruhi…"<br>"Yes, sempai?"  
>"Haruhi, I want to go out again. Just me and you though…" Haruhi smiled, "…you know, like father and daughter?"<br>Haruhi stopped smiling and the feeling that was boiling up within her subsided. She was lightly aggravated but stopped herself and laughed. She nodded but seemed confused as to why she would want to go out with Tamaki again. The word "date" floated by in her mind and she blushed and looked away while Tamaki did the same.

"I think JP will be mad," Iggy said with a smile.  
>"Hn?" asked Mori.<br>"She doesn't like it when people 'waste' money on her," she used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air.  
>"Waste?"<br>"She thinks it's a waste when people buy things they don't need. She hates it when I buy her expensive things like this."  
>Together, the two had bought twenty overpriced items all for Grimm. Iggy knew that Grimm wouldn't have minded one or two, three at the most but this was going to upset her. Iggy smiled again, pleased with her and Mori. She began to skip along and started talking to Mori again about Grimm. That was the only thing they had talked about along with Honey. Mori smiled.<p>

Kaoru and Hikaru had run into Kyoya while wandering around. He seemed angry and was headed for the parking lot. He had said that he was going home and the twins decided to hang around with him for a while, not feeling up to celebrating as long as their friend was feeling down. They went with him to his limo and got in. He said that he might not be so very kind to them and they said they'd understand if he was unnaturally rude. They asked him the matter but he didn't know.  
>"What's been eating at your mind?" Kaoru asked.<br>"Yeah, you've been in the same mood since we went to the zoo," Hikaru said.  
>Kyoya told them about the images and thoughts racing through his mind day and night. How he couldn't rest without an anger searing his heart. How he never felt like eating or really even living with the burning sensation coursing through his veins. He hadn't slept at all the night before and was exhausted but didn't even feel it. He felt almost on the verge of tears when the twins smiled mischievously at one another which didn't make Kyoya feel any better. They snickered as a twinge of fear rose in the back of Kyoya's mind.<p>

"She'll love that one, Mitsukuni-sempai," Grimm said.  
>"Think so? I'm glad," Mitsukuni smiled.<br>"She's going to be surprised."  
>"Why?"<br>"Unni knows how I hate to blow my money on little things like this but she'll like it from you."  
>Mitsukuni blushed as he picked up his eighteenth gift for Iggy. Grimm had bought two but declared that she would spend no more money on the festival except for a meal. Mitsukuni wasn't sure if she'd keep up that deal but she was doing very well on keeping her word. Of course, she was suggesting the items she knew Iggy would like to Mitsukuni.<p>

"Sempai! Look!" she tugged his sleeve excitedly.  
>"What's that, Haruhi?"<br>There was a stand with twenty fishbowls and little goldfish swimming around in them. The man at the kiosk smiled at them and said one of those fish could be theirs. Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki who immediately bought a round of shots. Haruhi tried once but missed horribly. She blushed and smiled sheepishly. She tried again but couldn't make it. She offered a try to Tamaki with a nonchalant look. Tamaki knew that she would really like the red fish on the top and aimed carefully. Haruhi squealed with delight as Tamaki held up the little fish bowl.  
>"We'll keep it at the Host Club, okay?" he asked.<br>Haruhi nodded excitedly. Tamaki held the fish under one arm and reached for Haruhi's hand with his free hand. She let him take it in hers and lightly blushed. She felt awkward but deep down, she knew she was happy. Tamaki blushed at Haruhi's embarrassment and smiled.

Iggy basically dragged Mori into a large tent. She had said that if Honey and Grimm were anywhere, it might be there but she really just wanted to go inside. Her eyes brightened as she found the table of her dreams. It was a tent that had a bunch of exotic and foreign foods. The one Iggy had found was the Mexican candy table. She rushed towards it and picked up a package of her favorite. She looked over and saw a kind of spicy lollipops.  
>"Mori! Look at these!" she said excitedly waving them in his face.<br>"Hn?"  
>"These are JP's favorites next to regular red ones!"<br>She shoved one in his face. He took it and pulled the wrapper off as Iggy bought a small bag of them. Mori popped the lollipop in his mouth. When Iggy turned around, Mori's eyes had gone wide and he looked as if he was going to throw up. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth as quickly as he could and searched frantically for a drink. He saw a bottle on the table and picked it up. Iggy stopped him saying that he'd just picked up Tabasco sauce which was hotter than the lollipop he'd just tried. He found a water fountain and stayed bent over it for a good minute or two.  
>"Well, at least you didn't bite into the middle part. JP doesn't like that part either. It's hotter than just the top part," Iggy said lightly when Mori walked back over.<p>

"What?" Kyoya asked with light fear as the Hitachiins stared at him with their devilish smirks.  
>They exchanged glances and their smiles grew wider. Hikaru began to laugh as the limo travelled farther and farther away from the festival. Kyoya started to get annoyed. He thought he shouldn't have told the twins anything and scolded himself in his mind for telling them anything at all. The twins wouldn't say anything and Kyoya felt even worse than he had before.<br>"Alright. Well, I let you in on the secret so tell me what's going on right now," he said in an annoyed tone to which the twins smiled at, unmoved.  
>"Kyoya-sempai, I think we know your troubles," Hikaru smiled slyly.<br>"Well?"  
>"Think about it, sempai."<br>"Look at the facts. Number one—" Kaoru said.  
>"You can't get her off your mind," Hikaru finished.<br>"Number two."  
>"You can't stand her hanging out with other guys."<br>"Number three."  
>"You don't want to leave because you're afraid she'll talk to them."<br>"And finally."  
>"You want to spend all your time with her."<br>"JUST her."  
>"Who?" Kyoya asked with a suspicious glare.<br>The twins stared at him with equal annoyance and raised an eyebrow. Kyoya leaned back in his seat and glanced between them and the floor. He crossed an arm over his chest and put a hand on his cheek, leaning on that hand. He sighed heavily as he stared at the floor and looked up at the twins with a defeated kind of look.

It was getting darker earlier with the change of seasons so early in the evening, darkness was already setting. Everyone at the festival was wondering where their day had gone, surprised that they'd spent hours walking around and just looking at all the things they could buy. Mitsukuni and Grimm had found a little petting zoo and couldn't resist walking around in it and petting all the little goats and Grimm seemed quite taken with the little donkey. They had been having an excellent time when Mitsukuni noticed the lack of light and a rumble in his stomach.  
>"Grimm," he said with a frown.<br>"Yes, Mitsukuni-sempai?" she said in the respectful way she did, never treating him like a small child.  
>"I'm hungry and it's getting dark."<br>Grimm understood the last part perfectly and walked around with him until they found a perfectly lit little kiosk with some delicious looking food. They ordered and ate comfortably in the lit area. Grimm even spotted a kiosk with cake for Mitsukuni who was perfectly delighted. Grimm found the jar of lollipops for individual sale on the counter by the cake stand just as she finished the last one she had brought. Mitsukuni and Grimm were very happy off.

Now, the festival goers were getting antsy and beginning to bunch up. They crowded through an area and before Mori could do anything, Iggy was on one side of the crowd and he couldn't see her. He looked around, not really worried about her being on her own but a disheartened about being alone again.

Mitsukuni had seen Grimm fall down after getting pulled a few feet away and didn't know what to do. He couldn't see her anymore and didn't want to be left alone in the crowded darkness. Before he could really start to worry, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Grimm pushed herself up onto her elbows and saw Mitsukuni standing by a lamp with Iggy at his side. They had hugged and Grimm smiled. She stood up and started to walk away to leave them be when someone shoved by her again and knocked her over. She heard her name being called somewhere ahead of her. She saw Takashi coming towards her quickly. Grimm looked back towards Mitsukuni and Iggy but they were already gone. Takashi was by her side and helping her up.

Iggy and Honey were trying to get away from the crowd so that they might hear each other as both had something to say. They found an empty side street that had a tall street light and went to stand under it. As they reached the lamp, a loud bang sounded behind them. They jumped and turned around to see it.

Tamaki and Haruhi were in the middle of the crowd that had pushed them close together. Tamaki put his arm around her shoulder to protect her from the people bumping into them. They stared up at the sky and occasionally at each other. Haruhi jumped when a loud bang erupted and Tamaki held her tighter.

Takashi pulled Grimm up to her feet. She tried to say something but all he could make out was "Mitsukuni" and "Unni" with her hand pointing in a direction. He understood, grabbed her hand, and pulled her in the opposite direction of the crowd. She had to run to keep up but pretty soon, the crowd thinned and they were on the outskirts of the festival. It was dark but the noise level had died down. They sighed and a loud bang shattered the quiet.

The sky was littered with sparkles and color as the fireworks blasted off. The sky would burn alight with color again and again, mesmerizing everyone. The lights showed up in the crowd's eyes and faces sparked with smiles.

Tamaki and Haruhi looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Both of their stomach's churned over and knotted up, butterflies floating within. They smiled, Haruhi leaned on Tamaki's side, he blushed, and they stared back up at the sky. It was a good day.

Kyoya watched the fireworks from his window and knew the Hitachiins were right. He felt the pang of what he now recognized as jealousy. He knew she was there somewhere. And she wasn't alone. She would never be alone. And that bothered Kyoya because he knew he couldn't always be there.

The Hitachiins watched the fireworks from the porch of their house. They smiled at one another and jumped up and down at all the pretty colors. They cheered just as if they were at the festival and they liked to think that they could hear the crowd there cheering too.

Honey and Iggy saw the sky all lit up with color and sparkles and their eyes grew wide. They looked at each other and started clapping after every color shone. They cheered a little as the crowd in the street over cheered loudly too. They looked at each other and laughed, nervously scooting closer together. The booms were loud and they quieted down but the excitement stayed. When Honey grabbed Iggy's hand, she blushed and the booming seemed to subside a little as the electricity shot up her arm. They too had had a wonderful day.

Grimm and Mori turned around to see the sky brightly and colorfully lit up. They smiled and then looked at each other and smiled again. Mori had let go of her hand when they turned around in opposite directions and now, as he stared more at her than at the fireworks, he took it up again. They watched the fireworks quietly hand in hand.

When everything was over and done with, the parking lot emptied quickly. Tamaki's limo was one of the last cars there. Tamaki and Haruhi showed up with Tamaki's arm still wrapped around Haruhi. He was helping her in the car when he noticed Honey and Iggy skipping towards them holding hands. Tamaki became frustrated, wondering how his excellent match making for Iggy and Mori had gone wrong. He was about to let it go when he saw Mori and Grimm walking up hand in hand. He sighed with frustration as Haruhi looked out the back window of the limo. "They seem to be having fun," Haruhi had said when Tamaki realized that that was what it was all about anyway. He let it go and was told that Kyoya and the Hitachiins had gone home early. Everyone was a little disappointed to hear that but thought little of it as they presented the gifts to each other. Grimm scolded Iggy and Mori for carelessly spending their money on things she didn't need but smiled anyway at all the cool stuff. Iggy was very happy with all of Honey's gifts and blushed at the amount. The group chattered their way home, Tamaki to Haruhi, Honey to Iggy, and Grimm to Mori—in their own special, little to no talking kind of chatter—and as soon as they got to their homes, each fell asleep with a smile on their face. It had been a good day indeed.

**END Episode Nine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode Ten: Kyoya's Pool Party**

Kyoya's jealousy had been eating away at him for some time. Ever since the Hitachiins labeled his rather extreme jealousy, he had been able to sleep but his emotions would weigh heavy on him the next day. Lately, Grimm had been chatting with him and his jealousy lifted. Kyoya found out that her sudden disappearance at the zoo had all been for her unni and was much more comfortable. He also found out that at the festival, Grimm couldn't find anyone but Mitsukuni-sempai. She decided to leave out that Takashi had found her in the end; for some reason, she felt that Kyoya wouldn't want to hear that. He was much more relaxed now that Grimm's attention seemed to be lightly drifting towards him.

One day, after Host Club was wrapping up for the day, he suggested to Grimm that he have a pool party at his house. Grimm glanced at him nervously but was saved from answering by Honey who ran up asking if Kyoya would have a pool party. This attention called to Tamaki and the twins, even Iggy this time, and Kyoya was soon crowded with people begging for a pool party. Kyoya was a little disappointed that everyone else had heard too; he was planning on taking Grimm to a pool party with a bunch of people she didn't know so that she'd stay with him and maybe blush a little when people assumed she was his girlfriend. Grimm, meanwhile, was sighing with relief; she never liked it when people proposed things to her regarding her being around water. She went over to talk to Haruhi who was a little surprised that Kyoya would host a party at his own house. After enough annoyance, Kyoya agreed to have a pool party at his house and decided now to only invite the Host Club.

The next weekend, everyone showed up at Kyoya's with a bag full of swimming things. Everyone was very excited and running around. Luckily, Kyoya's parents weren't home or any of his brothers. His house was totally empty save for a servant or two that were very close to Kyoya. The boys quickly changed into their suiting suits: Dark blue Hawaiian flowers on white trunks for Kyoya; Cute little bunnies for Honey; Green leaves over brown trunks on Mori; Matching orange and purple trunks for the twins; and red roses on a black trunk for Tamaki. The girls went to change, grabbing their designer suits from Mrs. Hitachiin. The boys waited for what seemed like forever, each on edge to see what the lovely ladies would be wearing. First out was Haruhi in her pink bikini with a ruffled top. Next was Grimm in a ferocious looking tiger stripped bikini. And last was Iggy in her very hot black bikini with purple and red flames.

The boys gawked as each girl moved to her post for the afternoon: Haruhi to her safe shallow end, Iggy to the dangerous deep end, and Grimm high and dry on a lounge chair. Haruhi floated around while Tamaki tried to beg her into the deep end and Hikaru squirted him with a squirt gun. Kaoru swam around Iggy with Honey floating by on his cute little floaty. Grimm slipped on her aviators and chillaxed as Kyoya dipped his feet in and Mori stayed close to Honey. Both Kyoya and Mori were about to get up to sit in the empty chair by Grimm when Honey showed up by her side, demanding that they get tons of pictures at Kyoya's house. So the two posed for the camera with Usa-chan and Honey ran off to take a bunch more pictures.

Kyoya stood up to walk over to Grimm and speak with her while perhaps doing some flirting. Just as he turned in her direction, Iggy called for Grimm to bring something over to the pool. Grimm stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. Tamaki had been running by at the moment and tripped. He pushed his hands out to catch himself and accidentally pushed Grimm. She hit the water and Mori was diving in the second after. He grabbed her and swam up to the top. He carried her over to the shallow end and up the stairs. Kyoya had only had the time to yell her name when Mori had already dived in. He looked at Grimm, coughing in Mori's arms, and looked away. Mori set her down on the lounge chair and sat on the edge, making sure she was okay. Tamaki ran over and apologized profusely. Mori had just left when Grimm began to shiver lightly. Mori returned just before Tamaki was about to offer to get her a blanket. Mori threw a towel over her. Iggy almost punched Tamaki as she pushed him aside. After Iggy and Mori made sure that Grimm was okay—and Kyoya from afar—everyone but Grimm bunched up. Iggy yelled at Tamaki for "being so careless around the fragile little sister" and they started asking and talking about the "big deal" event. While everyone was talking and spilling her very open secrets, Grimm slipped away, not liking the feeling she had as they talked about her fear. She found a comfortable spot in a secluded area.

Pretty soon, somebody noticed that Grimm was nowhere around the pool area. There was a concern raised and everyone split up to look for her. They all ran inside, towards the far fence, the driveway. Kaoru was the first to find her, sitting in a snug corner in the sunlight outside against the house. He turned to tell someone he'd found her but everyone had run off. He couldn't tell if Grimm was crying or not; her legs were drawn up close to her chest and her head was hung down enough so that he couldn't see her face.  
>"Grimm?"<br>She looked up and gave a weak smile. She didn't look as if she'd been crying. She only looked as though she were less than happy in some way.  
>"A-are you okay?" Kaoru asked a little nervously.<br>"Yes, I'm fine," she replied quietly.  
>"Why'd you go hide?"<br>"Oh, I wasn't trying to hide. I got a little uncomfortable with all of you talking about the things I'm afraid of so I decided to go sit somewhere else. This place is just comfortable to me."  
>"Can you swim? Sorry, that's really random but I just wonder."<br>"Yes. I can. I just…am afraid to," Grimm looked down.  
>"You're okay here? By yourself?"<br>"Yes. Fine, thanks."  
>"Okay, well, I'm going to find someone else and tell them you're okay."<p>

Grimm nodded as Kaoru stood up and turned to walk away. He wasn't sure if he should leave her by herself but he saw Kyoya walking by and ran to stop him. Kyoya stopped and looked at him. Kaoru could see the slight fear in Kyoya's eyes and tell the different scenarios running through his mind. Kaoru only pointed in Grimm's direction and Kyoya was already walking past him. The second he spotted Grimm, he nearly broke his fast-paced walk and got on his knees as he was about to walk right over her.  
>"Are you okay? Why'd you run off?" he stopped himself at two questions.<br>"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you freak out or anything. I just—just….." she trailed off, standing but looking down again.  
>Kyoya stood, leaned over and hugged her tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about how cute she looked when she felt bad. Grimm was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Kyoya brushed at her hair with his fingers once and sighed. He let her go and they decided to go find the others and sit down for some lunch.<p>

Lunch was the most wonderful meal Grimm and Iggy had ever seen. It was like a feast of magnificent proportion. The boys thought they were cute for gawking at the table but Haruhi understood. They took an hour and a half on lunch and before they knew it, it was 2:30 in the afternoon. They were getting rather bored so Haruhi suggested that they play Hide-And-Go-Seek. This was quickly taken up by Tamaki, Honey, the twins, and Iggy. Mori was quickly convinced to play but Kyoya and Grimm remained party poopers. So they all played once Tamaki became annoying enough. Once they finally decided who was "it," an hour had gone by. Tamaki was "it" and everyone hid. Grimm was sitting in a library/study she had found, not believing Tamaki would go anywhere near it. She had picked up a book and was already halfway through when the door opened. A woman not too much older than herself walked in and looked up, surprised to see her.  
>"Hello. Oh, I think, you must be JP," she said.<p>

Honey ran into a room to hide. He had helped Mori hide since there were not many places for someone over six feet to hide and ran across the hallway. He shut the door quietly and looked around the room. It looked to be a guest room with a large bed in the middle and a good sized space between it and the floor. Honey walked to the other side of it, got down and began to shimmy under when he noticed someone.  
>"Iggy! This is your spot?" he whispered.<br>"Yes, but we can share," she replied, scooting over.  
>"Thanks!"<br>Honey squirmed up next to her and they giggled a little with the fun of it all. They heard footsteps in the hallway outside the room and a hush settled over them. They began to giggle quietly again a good while after the footsteps disappeared.  
>"I thought you would hide with Mori?" Iggy asked.<br>"There was only one place for him to hide, that we could find. So I came in here. I'm glad I found you though, I was going to be lonely. I'm glad it was you," Honey replied.  
>Iggy smiled and blushed a little. Honey giggled and buried his face into his arm so that he wouldn't laugh anymore. His arm shifted over and touched Iggy's. Electricity shot through them and they blushed at each other. Iggy laid her head on Honey's shoulder. He blushed but let her stay.<p>

"I'm Ohtori Fuyumi," the lady smiled.  
>"Oh! Miss Ohtori! It's very nice to meet you! I apologize. I am JP. I didn't know you would be home today," Grimm said, standing and quickly bowing.<br>"You can call me Fuyumi if you like. I feel as if I've known you for a lifetime!" she laughed.  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yes. Every time I speak to Kyoya, he talks about you and your sister, Iggy?"  
>"Yes. That's my sister. I didn't think Kyoya would talk about us very often."<br>"That's the only thing he ever talks about anymore. He used to be all business, you know. And now it's more about the two of you. I was wondering what you were like to be able to change him like that."  
>"Kyoya? He's not all business anymore? I think your brother has been kidnapped if he will open up about anything else," Grimm said sarcastically and laughed.<br>"Sometimes I wonder if he has. His business ventures have quite morphed."  
>Just then, Kyoya walked in the room. He stopped short and looked surprised to see his sister there and more surprised to see Grimm with her. He blushed a little, wondering what they had been talking about since the only thing they had in common was him as a friend, cleared his throat and looked up. He adjusted his glasses a little.<br>"I see you've met Grimm, Fuyumi. And I see you've found one of the libraries, Grimm," he chuckled at the last part; he'd expected her to wander into a library.  
>"Oh, Kyoya! We were just talking about you!" Fuyumi said with a smile as Kyoya blushed a little more.<br>The door burst open and Tamaki ran in. He stopped before he could run into Kyoya but managed to push him a little. Everyone turned to see Tamaki as he stood panting in the doorway with a kind of smile on his face. He stood up straight and took a large breath.  
>"Found you two! Oh, hello, Miss Fuyumi!" he smiled.<p>

Tamaki had spent an hour and a half looking for people. Everyone had gotten bored so they all came out of their hiding places and found their way into the library. The group was all collected their and talking for a half hour. It was 5:30 in the afternoon when they all wandered into a big room where they could all sit around and pass another half hour before they heard something.

Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori had cut their trip short and arrived home in time for dinner. Everyone was called down for dinner and they were surprised to see Kyoya and Fuyumi with a group of teenagers. Mr. Ohtori was less than pleased, to put that pleasantly, but didn't say much of anything; he showed his disappointment in an upset silence. They all sat down to an awkward silence as dinner was laid out before them. Again, Grimm and Iggy were impressed by the magnitude of the food but they said nothing. The only sound for a long time was silverware lightly clinking against expensive china plates.  
>"So you invited your friends over, Kyoya," Mr. Ohtori said in a slightly disapproving voice.<br>"Yes, sir," Kyoya said quietly.  
>"Yes, I remember most of them but those two," he pointed at Grimm and Iggy, "Who are they?"<br>"This is JP and Iggy, Father," Fuyumi said in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.  
>"They dress poorly," he said simply.<br>Iggy dropped her spoon into a bowl which made a loud noise. She apologized profusely and picked up the spoon with a nervous hand. All of this earned a disapproving stare from Mr. Ohtori. Grimm wanted to reach out to her sister and comfort her but she didn't dare move in any way that would be considered improper so she showed her concern with her eyes but soon enough, both girls bent their heads downward.  
>"What kind of names are those? JP and Iggy?" Mr. Ohtori asked with disdain.<br>"Father, they're only nicknames adopted by close friends," Fuyumi said quietly.  
>"What are your names then?" he asked, drilling his eyes into Iggy.<br>"My name is Moralez Lori, sir. My sister is Ocacio Acacia, sir," Grimm said with excessive emphasis on the word 'sir.'  
>"Hm," Mr. Ohtori smiled at her subtle rudeness. "That may explain your poor wardrobe."<br>"Fa—" Kyoya started.  
>"I'm sorry but we've little money to purchase something as classy as your own wardrobe, sir. And as teenagers, we try to appreciate our time of youth in every way possible, including the way we dress," Grimm said coolly though still emphasizing the word 'sir.'<br>"So you're commoners?" he asked with a laugh, picking up every piece of candy-coated sarcasm.  
>"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked sweetly.<br>"I didn't think my son would sink down to such a level," he said as Kyoya fumed quietly.  
>"Oh? I think it's a very intelligent decision on his part."<br>"Oh?" he was curious now.  
>"Doesn't your entire world depend on 'commoners?' Isn't your son merely making contact with the same people that made you rich? I think it's very logical to be in touch with your customers."<br>"Oh, I see. In touch, indeed," he said with a smile, trying very hard to find things out of place with this girl only, she was a very good talker.  
>"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning," she said with a slightly haughty tone of fake indifference to show the falseness of his statement.<br>Mr. Ohtori laughed and left it at that. He figured that this girl would be fair game. She was quick but rude which made him hate her all the more. Her sister, on the other hand, was too quiet. He figured she was more common. He felt almost bad that their circumstances weren't better so that it wouldn't be so disturbing for them to be in his house.  
>"You may stay for the night, if that's necessary but never set foot in my house again," Mr. Ohtori said coldly.<br>"We won't, sir," Iggy said quietly.  
>"Good girl. You will owe us something, won't you?"<br>"I assure you, sir, we will give you this: we will leave your house with the promise never to come back. Being mindless commoners, we could easily come back and rob you of everything or perhaps destroy everything on this property and start riots dealing with your business but seeing as your son is a good friend of mine, I think we can stay out of that. There is your payment for the meal, a night, and your inconvenience," Grimm smirked.  
>"It's a shame that you're so poor. You could be an excellent entrepreneur and business partner," Mr. Ohtori said darkly.<br>"A shame? Or good news to you?"  
>"A shame. You could never pose a threat to my business."<br>Grimm smiled at her plate, deciding to drop it and the rest of dinner was eaten in complete silence. Mr. Ohtori hated the two girls more every passing moment. One was quick witted and the other was shy just as a girl ought to be but she wasn't. The fact that they obviously drew strength from each other was absolutely revolting. He didn't like their independence or their dependence.

Dinner was absolutely silent after the quick battle between Mr. Ohtori and Grimm which most of the table was quite impressed with, by both of them. Once dinner was over, Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori quickly fled to another area of the house, far from the youngsters where they could sit in their gloomy silence and pretend to be mature and powerful. The youngsters however—except Fuyumi—found a few rooms where they could change into their pajamas, one for girls and another for boys. Fuyumi went to her room to go to sleep.

No one had told the sisters that they'd be spending the night at Kyoya's house so they hadn't brought any clothes. Kaoru and Hikaru had plenty of things to choose from that their mother had sent over "just in case." So the girls picked their pajamas and went to change. Haruhi had her big shirt and baggy shorts from home. Grimm came out a moment later in some shorts covered in little teddy bear images and a black tank top. Iggy didn't come out of the room after them but at the moment, no one noticed. Kaoru knocked on the door to which the answer was to come in. He walked in and at first covered his eyes, thinking she didn't have her shirt on all the way but she laughed when she noticed him.  
>"I have an undershirt on; it's okay," she smiled.<br>"Are you okay?" he asked, uncovering his eyes.  
>"Yes, I can't get these buttons, though…"<br>Kaoru walked over and offered his assistance which was gratefully accepted. He closed the distance between them to only a few inches. The buttons on her adorable button-up shirt were all off by one. He smiled at her and reached his hands towards her with hesitation. His hand shook lightly as he began to undo a few of the buttons. He blushed, as did Iggy, and quickly finished off all the buttons. Her shirt hung open lightly to reveal a lacey undershirt. It was a little low cut and Kaoru blushed madly. He looked down at Iggy's face which was so very close and her lips very soft-looking and kissable. He blushed when she glanced up at him over her glasses and returned to the buttons. The buttons were quickly done up correctly and Kaoru put his hands down by his sides. Iggy looked up at him but his eyes were fixed on the floor and a blush upon his cheek. She reached her hand up and placed it gently on his cheek which burned a little more as he looked into her clear eyes. Kaoru held his breath for a moment as her face moved closer, her lips inching forward. Iggy kissed his cheek, thanked him, and started to leave. Kaoru stood stock still, blushing and holding his cheek.  
>"Kaoru-kun?" Iggy turned back around.<br>"Uhh…huh?" he looked up from his daze.  
>"You coming?"<br>"Oh….yeah," he blushed a little more at her smile.

The group wandered around to a slightly smaller room. It was plush and comfortable and they all sat on the floor. They chattered about what to do since nobody was tired and some were even getting rather hyper. It was already around 9:00 in the evening and they wondered where the day had gone. It felt as if they had just gotten out of the pool and yet, here it was, late in the evening but the energy level was equal, if not restored. Tamaki started to get bored of just talking but didn't want to be the first to fall asleep since Iggy told him she would draw on his face if he fell asleep before her and he didn't want to miss anything exciting.  
>"Iggy, Grimm, what do you do at sleepovers?" Tamaki asked.<br>"Like games?" Iggy asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well….we played Spin the Bottle at Kyung's," Grimm laughed.  
>"And Truth or Dare at Sun Jung's," Iggy smiled.<br>"And Seven Minutes in Heaven at Nao's!" Grimm busted out into laughter.  
>"What are those games?" Tamaki asked, genuinely interested.<br>"Those are dumb games…"Haruhi said.  
>"What are they? How do you play? I want to play commoner games!"<br>"Spin the Bottle is where you get a bottle, sit in a circle, spin it, and kiss whoever it points at in the end," Iggy explained.  
>"That sounds like fun!" Tamaki yelled.<br>"Yeah!" the twins agreed mischievously.  
>"I want to play a game!" Honey yelled.<p>

They gathered in a circle and found a bottle to use. Grimm and Iggy giggled quite a bit at how excited Tamaki was to play this game that they thought was fun really only in middle school. But they calmed down after a bit and let Tamaki start the game off. He spun the bottle too hard and it flew out of the circle to come to a stop, pointing at his bear which he happily kissed on the head. Honey was next. His spin was rather impressive and it finally landed on Iggy. He ran over and kissed her cheek. No one had said that it was more like a romantic game. Iggy blushed and the bottle was passed to Haruhi. She spun it rather weakly and it quickly landed on Grimm. Grimm, being a douche, leaned over Haruhi as a joke but before she could even stage kiss Haruhi, Tamaki jumped up, insisting that he was really tired of the game and wanted to play something else.

"There's Truth or Dare?" Iggy offered.  
>"What's that?" Tamaki asked.<br>"It's a game where you pick someone and ask them 'Truth or Dare?' If they say 'Truth,' you get to ask them any question and they must answer truthfully. If they say 'Dare,' you can tell them to do anything and they must," Grimm explained.  
>"That sounds fun!" Honey exclaimed.<p>

They gathered into a more organized circle again and Iggy started out to show them just how to play. She picked Tamaki who quickly answered "Dare" claiming that he was always truthful to them and they could approach him with any question at any time. Iggy dared him to kiss Haruhi. Tamaki blushed and rambled on about something to do with fatherly love and whatnot until Iggy yelled at him that it wasn't fair to skip a dare. Tamaki nearly began to cry and went and kissed Haruhi's hand.

Next, Tamaki picked Kyoya who picked truth, not believing that he could come up with much of anything enough to put himself or his reputation among them in jeopardy but not wanting to risk the idiocy of a dare from Tamaki. Tamaki asked, and quite loudly, who he liked. Kyoya blushed a little but was saved when Grimm and Iggy pointed out that they had forgotten to mention that the questions could only be Yes-or-No type questions. Tamaki asked if Kyoya like Iggy for some reason to which the response was that Kyoya respected her and thought of her mainly as a sister or close friend.

Kyoya asked Honey who had begged to have the next turn. Honey replied with a dare and Kyoya couldn't quite think of anything to ask Honey to do so he asked him to maybe not yell every time he had something to say at the moment due to his over excited state. Honey blushed and nodded. But he was so excited that it was his turn that he basically yelled anyway.

Honey asked the twins who gave a devilish grin and picked dare. Honey thought and thought about what to ask them to do and finally came up with something. He dared them to give their cake over to him which they did with a bit of disappointment as they had been hoping to get something more mischievous as a dare but deciding that they should've expected as much from Honey.

The twins asked Mori who chose truth proving a slight concern for what the twins might dare him to do. They looked between each other and pondered all the evil things they could ask the silent Mori. They decided and grinned evilly at Mori who just looked bored, as usual. They asked if he would like to see one of the girls with their top off to which Mori raised an eyebrow, maintaining a bored look. He explained that he wasn't that kind of guy—a pervert—and the twins stopped laughing at their own joke with his emotional drain on them.

Mori picked Haruhi who picked truth, having bad experience with dare thanks mainly to Iggy but also to Grimm, those little bastards. Mori thought a moment and asked her if she enjoyed Host Club which earned him a smile and a nod. She laughed and said that they were some of her closest friends and wouldn't give up Host Club for anything. Hikaru and Tamaki blushed a little and Haruhi looked around to see who she could pick.

She picked Iggy who picked dare very quickly. Haruhi thought and seriously tried to think of something on the evil side. She looked around as if she had just come up with the most evil plot ever and told Iggy, in an evil voice, to eat three whole cookies….at the same time! The group looked at Haruhi, a little disappointed at first but then laughing at how adorable she was when she thought she was evil. Iggy did the dare and gave about five cookies to Grimm who had been eyeing them.

Iggy obviously picked Grimm who picked dare, afraid of both of what Iggy might pick but a little less of having to explain herself to their newer friends. Iggy dared her to kiss Kyoya. Kyoya blushed madly and coughed several times. Grimm looked at him kind of bored, having already figured her plan out. She slowly approached Kyoya and put a hand on his cheek. Kyoya's face felt as if it were practically on fire and the twins laughed at how red his face was: a rare sight indeed. Grimm planted a kiss on his cheek at the edge of his lips. Somehow, Kyoya turned three more shades red. Grimm sat down and Iggy joined the twins in laughter as Kyoya tried to recover.

Tamaki felt bad for his friend and distracted them by asking what the last game was. Iggy and Grimm explained that the game was one which two people were locked into one closet for seven minutes in which anything could happen (at the word "anything," both girls smiled a devil's smile). Tamaki picked Haruhi but the girls explained that the game was played by placing a personal object into a hat and the other sex picked the object at random: a game of chance.

The girls placed their objects in and Iggy insisted that Mori start out. He reached into the hat, wondering why he was playing such a ridiculous game. He fished around for a while, mixing up his options, and finally grabbed something that touched his finger. It was a bracelet that read "I 3 ZOMBIES" in green, slime-like font. He looked at Grimm which it belonged to and they both walked to a closet at the end of the room. Iggy locked the door behind them and started the stopwatch on her phone. Grimm stood there, letting her eyes adjust. She felt Mori's presence in front of her and could tell he shifted between feet.  
>"You okay?" she asked.<br>"I don't get it," he said.  
>"Hm? You don't know how to play?"<br>"Hn," he nodded.  
>"Uhh….well…" Grimm blushed a little and laughed nervously. "You kind of….well, it's a…a kissing game."<br>They were quiet for a while as Grimm nervously chuckled and Mori tried to wrap his brain around the concept. Grimm stopped laughing, realizing it wouldn't help the blushing and stared at the floor. She felt an awkward nervousness bubbling up within her and even a slight pang of fear of rejection. She was trying to think of something to say to break the cruel silence when she felt a pair of lips touch hers lightly.  
>"Like that?" Mori asked.<br>"Y-yeah," Grimm blushed.  
>Grimm sat down with her back against a wall to keep from falling down. Mori sat next to her to keep from looking completely ignorant. They sat in silence again for a minute. The silence now was friendlier but containing a slight awkwardness as their blushes subsided a little. Grimm shifted her legs and moved her hand over a bit. It touched Mori's hand and sent a shiver through his spine at the icy skin.<br>"Cold," he said.  
>"Oh. Sorry. Yeah," she said as she began to pull her hand back towards herself.<br>"It's okay," he replied, pulling her hand back and placing his own over hers for warmth.  
>"Th-thank you, Takashi-sempai."<br>"Hn."  
>"ONE MINUTE!" yelled Iggy.<br>"Did we play this wrong?" Mori asked.  
>"What?" Grimm asked.<br>"You said it was a kissing game.."  
>"Oh, well. Not really. It's just a dumb game to see what happens when you put two people in a closet. You don't—don't have to kiss. You can just sit here like this or—or do more than that," Grimm blushed.<br>"Hnn…" Mori thought a moment and then kissed Grimm's forehead.  
>Iggy threw the door open a moment later to find Grimm and Mori sitting on the floor. She frowned and complained that she had expected more from them. Kyoya sat back more comfortably in his chair and Kaoru asked if he could go next. He fished through the hat and grabbing something that caught his interest: a colorful anklet with a key attached that read "Treasure." He looked at Iggy and blushed.<p>

They walked into the closet and Haruhi closed the door behind them and locked it. Iggy sat down and Kaoru sat next to her. He sighed a little and blushed, recalling earlier events. Iggy leaned over on Kaoru's shoulder and sighed. Kaoru leaned his head on Iggy's and smiled. They sat like that for a while in their content until they started to get bored with the silence.  
>"Thanks for helping me earlier," she said.<br>"S-sure…" he blushed.  
>They were a little quiet for a moment until Kaoru spoke again:<br>"Iggy, are we…how exactly do you play this game?"  
>"Well, uh, you can sit here, or—or kiss, or some…other stuff…"<br>"O-other stuff?"  
>"Uhh…yeah. For the hard core people."<br>"Oh….we don't have to do anything weird…"  
>They began to laugh nervously but eventually just began laughing. And after a minute of genuine laughter, they stopped. It was quiet for a second when Iggy leaned over and kissed Kaoru's cheek. He blushed but caught her cheek with his hand before she could turn too far away. He looked down and blushed while she did the same. He looked back up and pulled her face in close, then closing the distance completely. A rush of heat shivered through Iggy's body as she blushed but leaned inward. They pulled apart after only a second and sat there blushing. Someone knocked on the door, signaling a minute remaining. They sat there and started talking about the adorable Grimm, the ridiculous Tamaki, and the mischievous Hikaru. The door opened and Grimm smiled—rather sleepily—at her sister (recall that Grimm is all-knowing).<p>

Next was Hikaru's turn and there was only one option left. He and Haruhi walked into the closet and everyone knew that it was going to be seven minutes of Haruhi's ignorance versus Hikaru's attempted charm. Iggy went and sat on the couch next to Honey and Kaoru where the three chatted away, an occasional yawn sparking from Iggy. Grimm had sat down on an empty love seat and Kyoya had quickly taken the spot beside her, jealousy simmering deep within. Grimm leaned over and fell asleep with her head on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya blushed a deep red and Tamaki paced back and forth, waiting for Haruhi.

Haruhi and Hikaru came out of the closet seven minutes later, obviously having done nothing and Tamaki declared that they'd all had enough of these silly games and needed to go to bed. This was all whispered since no one dared wake Grimm after the tales that had been told of her similarity to Kyoya in the early mornings. Kyoya carried Grimm up to one of the spare rooms and set her lightly on the bed. She had gripped his shirt when he picked her up and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He had nearly dropped her when she did that but he managed to stop blushing after a moment and walk up the stairs. Iggy crawled in the bed after her sister and almost instantaneously fell asleep. The girls conformed to their regular shapes when sleeping: holding hands and Iggy snuggled underneath Grimm's chin. Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori all blushed at the adorable sleeping girls and Haruhi whished them all a good night as she pushed them out the door so that she might get some sleep too in the adjoining room.

The morning brought a delicious breakfast prepared by the three girls rather than Kyoya's cooks. The boys found the food to be more delicious than usual and Mr. Ohtori had actually grabbed something before he left. He admitted that the food was delicious with a sort of new ethnic taste to it that had been amiss for a while. The three girls came out of the kitchen and sat down. Mr. Ohtori complimented them in a very rude way and left. Kyoya smiled a little; his dad must have liked them a little somewhere deep within. They all left after breakfast and agreed to meet up again soon outside of Host Club.

**END Episode Ten!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear readers... This story is a bit... Odd to say the least. It's REALLY random and does NOT fit in with the other stories BUT it is the longest and you don't have to read it all~! One last thing, I promise to have a new chapter up soon!

Episode 11: Old Flames Re-Ignited!  
>It was that time of year again! Fall break. The host club was having their last meeting for the year, meaning Tamaki somehow convinced the others to come one more time before the last day. Haruhi was anxious for a while during the club meeting shaking her leg, tapping her fingers, and looking at the clock every few minutes. At first the only person that noticed was Kyoya, then it was Mori, then the twins, then Honey, and eventually Tamaki stopped talking because no one was listening to him. He looked at all of them annoyed but turned to see what was distracting them to see a cute Haruhi staring out the window, looking for something or someone. Tamaki rolled his eyes before walking over to Haruhi, trying to act serious like, and tapped her on the shoulder.<br>He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Haruhi. Am I bothering you? Because I'm trying to hold a meeting here."  
>"Oh. Sorry senpai... It's just... Never mind. I'm sorry." Haruhi looked down, a look of complete despair around her.<br>Tamaki almost threw himself out the window for making Haruhi so sad but was stopped by Mori. He ended up just crawling into a corner, head in his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. Kyoya just patted him on the shoulder. The twins walked over to Haruhi before each leaned on the wall beside her, Kaoru on her left and Hikaru on her right.  
>"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked, a lot of concern in his voice.<br>"You've been like this for a couple of days now." Kaoru added, not as concerned but still concerned.  
>"It's just that... Well I haven't heard from Grimm or Iggy in a while. It's not so weird from Grimm but Iggy is just odd since she calls me every night (even though we live next door to one another). I checked in on them a couple days ago but no one was there. I assumed it was bad timing but I've gone back every day for four days just trying to catch them but I always seem to miss them. It's like they just up and disappeared... It's so weird." Haruhi looked up at Hikaru who blushed at the sight of her really concerned look.<br>"I bet they're fine. They might just have gone out of town~!" Kaoru said trying to cheer her up.  
>"They normally would tell me though..."<br>"Kyoya... Any ideas?" Hikaru asked looking over his shoulder.  
>"Actually no. Come to think about it their school started fall break a few days ago. I haven't heard from either of them since about a day and five hours before that." Kyoya looked down at a chart he had in his hand.<br>"We should go investigate!" Tamaki said bursting out of his corner.  
>"Hn." Mori looked down at Honey who wasn't paying attention at all, wondering if he should tell him or not. He decided to let him ask when it came up.<br>So once everyone was ready they all headed over to Haruhi's apartment complex. They spent about an hour, them being Tamaki, Honey and the bored twins, looking around the girls' door. Tamaki kept asking Haruhi for the spare key she had so they could look inside but she always told him no. After about the first 10-15 minutes of just standing there Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi went into her apartment for a cup of tea. As they were walking in Honey spotted a piece of paper on the side of Haruhi's fridge. It was a note and addressed to Haruhi. He handed it to her before she read the side note out loud.  
>"Dear Haruhi! I believe our neighbors left this note for you. I'm usually sleeping when you get home or vice-versa or else I would have told you about it myself. Anyway, if you're with the host club by some chance when you're reading this then don't read it out loud or "Iggy will kill you." LOVE Your Daddy, Ranka 3"<br>She looked up at her senpais who were staring at her, expecting her to read the note aloud. She laughed nervously before shoving it into her pocket. She thanked everyone for coming before pushing them out the door. Tamaki was disappointed that Haruhi kicked them out so early but everyone else was curious as to what the note said. They were mostly just surprised that Kyoya didn't know since he usually knew everything! They eventually left a few minutes later and Haruhi was just happy to be alone. She pulled the note out before reading it to herself.  
>"DEAR HARUHI! Iggy and Grimm here! We were offered a fall job at our aunt's hotel thing and were excited to get to work ASAP! We will be gone for most of the fall and cannot wait to see you soon! We left some tickets on JP's desk so you can come visit us for a week for free or work if you need it~! However you are not allowed to tell ANY of the host club members because we don't want them bugging us. It was hard enough to sneak you this note and "disappear off the face of the planet" as it is. So if you do tell them I will KILL YOU! Don't worry too much about us either because we've had this job before. Last fall in fact... Wait now I'm kind of rambling! Sorry. Have a great fall and see you in a few weeks, if not sooner! YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURS TRULY, Iggmister! And da Grimm~! 333 P.s. Grimm here. Burn this after you're done... I don't trust those rich kids."<br>Haruhi smiled at this before lighting the note on fire and letting it burn like she was told. She snuck into the girls' room to find two tickets on JP's desk like Iggy said. She waited until her dad got home to ask if he would secretly go with her. He decided to take a break and go for the fun of it. So they told the others that they would be going on vacation before leaving. Kyoya was out of town by then with some business partners so he couldn't really track them at the moment. The twins were getting ready for their own trip so they didn't really care. Honey and Mori were happy for her and wished her a safe trip. Tamaki started whining and being annoying but he eventually let her go. It was a good trip for Haruhi so far.

One week ago! School had just ended for the two young girls and they were excited for fall break. Iggy already had plans to go back to their aunt's hotel. JP had a lot of fall reading to do but needed money to buy the books so she asked to go with her and Iggy obviously said yes. They packed their stuff and got ready to leave when Iggy realized she still had two extra tickets. She sat down at JP's desk and started writing a note. At first Grimm was curious but as soon as she saw Haruhi and kill she looked away and started packing. Iggy finished her note before sneaking out, looking in all sorts of directions and slipping the note under Haruhi's door. Iggy left the two tickets on JP's desk before helping Grimm pack. Grimm told Iggy about Kyoya's little "spies" and told her she didn't want the boys disturbing their peace. Iggy said "no problemo!" before placing their stuff by the door and waiting till night time. When night came Iggy left first with only a small grocery bag in her left hand and a walk-y talkie in the other. She clipped the walk-y talkie to her pants before taking a small magazine out of the bag. She found the spies and smiled evilly to herself. She pulled out a fishing poll, a toy one with a lot of string, out of the bag before attaching the magazine to it. Iggy then casted out the magazine to land right in front of the guys. One of them, the taller one, saw it and nudged his partner. They took a closer look and saw that it was a playboy. They both blushed and looked at it, it was the newest addition not even on shelves yet (don't ask how Iggy got it). They lunged for it and to their surprise it shot back a few feet. They went for it again. It kept going. Eventually they were running after it. After about 45 seconds they face plant really hard into a cement wall, knocking them both out COLD! Iggy jumped off the wall and smiled successfully to herself. She called JP down with the walk-y talkie and they had their stuff in a cab and out of town within the hour.  
>Grimm wasn't sure how Iggy did it but they got out of town without a single person noticing. They arrived the around six in the morning the next day just to be greeted by a big breasted woman wearing a French maids outfit. Iggy thought it was SO CUTE and asked if they had one in JP's size. Grimm just walked away. Only a few feet later and she was greeted by a different big breasted woman who embraced her in a hug, suffocating JP with her boobs. Iggy looked over and made some weird high pitched squeal followed by an, "AUNTIE!" Their auntie was wearing a baby pink short dress, hot pink stockings, and black baby dolls. If she wasn't so skinny it might have looked weird but either way it was a bit odd.<br>When she finally let Grimm go to hug Iggy really quick JP took five steps back so she wouldn't do that again. "I was so worried you weren't coming but then I got Iggy's letter, and don't worry I burned it like you told me, and I was sooooo happy. I have your room set up, and sorry you will be sharing a room to save room for guests, and your luggage is being taken up there right now. There is a big closet and drawers, a television to in case you have free time which you have Sundays and Mondays off, also you will eat with me and the guests during breakfast and dinner, I don't care what you do for lunch as long as you clean up after yourselves. I'm so happy you to are here! We are going to have so much fun, you are also working for minimum wage since I am giving you the room for free, I hope that's ok, what am I saying of course it's ok, you did this last year too and you were so much fun. Come to think of it I didn't give you a promotion last year did I, well I will give you one this year. We must catch up soon but for now I must tend to the guests. It's Monday today so relax for now and get a good night's sleep so you will be ready in the morning tomorrow to help out at exactly seven so get ready and cleaned up before that please and Iggy help your sister keep the room clean this year please. Oh yes I am coming! I will talk to you some more at dinner, see you then." Note now that Grimm's and Iggy's aunt loves to talk and rambles on about close to nothing most of the time but it's fun to be around her so they don't mind that much.  
>A young boy, maybe a few years older than the girls with light brown skin, showed them to their room. Iggy kept staring at him, feeling like she knew him but couldn't figure out who it was. Grimm finally nudged her to get her to stop. The boy didn't notice and just smiled before leaving them to their room. They both ran to the bed before jumping and taking the really well deserved nap. It was about one in the afternoon when another boy brought up a tray of food for them. He saw the girls sleeping so he quietly placed it on a table before leaving them to sleep. He smiled cutely, his snake bites showing, before closing the door. Iggy woke up to the smell of food first. She was closest to the wall so she kind of rolled over JP, not even trying to not wake up her sister, before falling to the floor. Grimm woke up to the loud sound of someone falling off the bed. She looked down to see Iggy, face on the floor and butt in the air, only a foot from the bed. She was about to ask if Iggy was ok until Iggy started doing some weird caterpillar move towards the table. Grimm finally smelt some food and got up to join her sister. It was one thirty when they got up and around two ten when they finished lunch. They got bored just sitting there so they decided to explore the grounds. They heard their aunt had invested in three new buildings. One was a huge dining hall. The second one was a gym type area with a pool, weights, and what not. The third building was huge and had over ten thousand new rooms.<br>Iggy went to take the tray back to the kitchen while Grimm waited in the courtyard. It was there that Grimm saw a young boy, kind of white, with brown hair tending to the flowers. A few feet away Grimm saw a bag with phography kinds of stuff and two books. One was called "Lord of the Rings" while the other was "Learning About Your Horse." Grimm liked both these books and assumed they were the boy's. She also had the strange feeling that she had seen them from somewhere. Iggy returned only a few moments later and they headed for the dining room first. It was huge and frilly and kind of annoying. They saw people cleaning up so they moved on. Next was the huge new building with all the new rooms. It wasn't a hundred percent done but very close to it. The girls were getting even more bored then when they got there so they checked out the gym. It had everything. A pool, basketball and tenis courts, a weight room, excercise room, yoga room, and more. It was mostly a simple blue and green. It was nice.  
>Iggy wanted to go swimming and JP had some fall reading to do so they went back to the room to change and pick some things up. Lucky them there was only a few other people in the pool area. Iggy jumped in even though there was a sign that said no running or jumping in the pool. She justified herself by saying since there was an "or" there she had a choice. JP smiled at her sister who said something at least kind of smart. JP was reading, something really big looking and boring so Iggy didn't care much. Iggy swam for a long time up until she bumped into someone towards the deep end. She turned around to be greeted by the tan boy from earlier. Iggy blushed and apologized profusely. The boy just smiled and winked before swimming towards his friends. Iggy stared at him trying to figure out who he was. Eventually she gave up and swam back to Grimm. Iggy took this time to relax, talk to Grimm, and drink some weird drink her aunt had sent out to them. It tasted alright. Before either girl realized it there was an anouncement saying that dinner would be served in twenty minutes. JP realized no one else was in the gym with them. They rushed to their room and got ready before rushing to the dining hall. They weren't late but they weren't on time either.<br>Their aunt jumped out of her seat before pulling both girls to her table. The four boys they saw from earlier were all there. Like a lightbulb lighting up Iggy realized who they were and almost fell out of her chair. JP took her to the bathroom real quick, scared her unni was sick. Iggy told her...

Haruhi had just arrived, barely taking a step off the bus, before she was surrounded by girls in french maid costumes and men in butler uniforms. Automatically Haruhi knew the girls' aunt was weird. She walked away quickly when she heard Ranka asking one of the maids if they had one in Haruhi's size. (Deja vu). She was really surprised to see how clean and frilly the hotel was. reminded her of her dad's friend, Mei's father. The aunt saw Haruhi and knew immedialely who she was. She ran to her and embraced her in a big hug.  
>"OH MY! You must be Haruhi, i am Iggys and Grimm's aunt, Daleun, just call me auntie or aunt or whatever you are more comfortable calling me. You must be here to work, we are short on staff, Iggy said you might come only for the fall job or relax since you don't really get to do either, which only lasts a few weeks, sorry, but it's fun and easy and you meet a lot of poeple. If you aren't here to work i will be really sad since one of my chefs just quit and i need someone to help Grimm in the kitchen since the others are lazy and they say you're a good cook and...Wait. You didn't bring any of those "rich" bois with you did you?"<br>Haruhi shook her head and smiled. She agreed to work, wanting to relax but after hearing a few perks, like food, shelter and the gym, were free she agreed immediately. She was shown to her room were she quickly unpacked and got on the uniform, a white shirt with black pants (red on fridays and holidays). She met the aunt outside the dining room a few minutes later. Daleun showed Haruhi around really quick before showing her to the kitchen. There she saw Grimm giving orders and tasting some of the food. Everytime a certain boy with snake bites came near her she would soften her voice and be a little shy, it seemed like, around him. Haruhi was a little curious but knew she would get answers soon from Iggy. Thinking about Iggy, Haruhi realized she was no where to be found. She was about to ask Daleun about her but when she turned around she was gone. Haruhi shrugged it off and went to say hi to Grimm who had her working on soup the second she even lifted her arm. Lunch was done and ready to go and the chefs were all relaxing by the time Iggy walked in. JP walked over to her and began scolding her about punctuality.  
>"I was helping Auntie out with the guests. I am room service~! With the extra rooms almost done she needs someone at the front desk to take reservations! So blame Auntie!" With a quick smile Iggy patted Grimm's cheek before walking away. JP rolled her eyes before begining to clean up the kitchen, the others helping her. Once everyone was finished Iggy got up onto the stage and checked the mic. When it was working and she had everyone's attention she bowed and introduced herself. "Hello! My name is Iggy and I am Daleum's neice. Two weeks from now we will be having a masquerade in honor of our first royal guest, the prince of some country I can't pronounce so i'm not even going to try! Yay! Anyways... If you would like to stay or come back just for that purpose you may make the arrangements with me at the front desk but please do it ASAP~! Thank you for your time and have an amazing evening!" She bowed again before turning off the mic and walking off stage. There was a lot of talking in the dining room, which made Auntie happy. JP was annoyed because her kitchen wasn't big enough to hold a grand feast and she knew they would probably need to hire an extra ten or so chef's to help cook for the new ten thousand guests... It was going to be a disaster but not even JP knew how much things were going to turn around.<p>

As they all sat at the table, Iggy and JP returning from the bathroom, they sat in an awkward silence. Iggy stared outside the window. It looked like it might rain. JP read a book she had brought with her. She had started it only an hour before lunch and was now on the last chapter (it was a book about basically nothing... 2500 pages long). Their aunt took small bites and chewed them slowly. The four boys whispered incredibly quietly to one another. Iggy saw a cat sitting outside as it started to rain. She got up really quickly before opening the window and picking up the small kitten. She brought it back to the table and, JP sensing an animal at the table, both girls began drowning it with all their attention. The four boys blushed at the sight of these girls acting cute over such a small animal, especially Iggy who loved cats more than anything.  
>After their awkward meal JP went to take a nap with the kitten, whom they have named Mr. Choco Cat even though he is actually white and light brown. Joey, who just happened to be walking around, spotted JP under a tree with the sun seeping through the branches. He smiled to himself before whispering, "Cute kitten..." but it wasn't Mr. Choco Cat he was talking about.<br>Rico was just walking around minding his own buisness when he saw Iggy staring very intently at her hand. He came closer and saw that she had a sketch pad in her lap and was drawing different forms of the hand. He didn't seem to catch her attention just yet so he backed away slowly, not wanting to bother her in her drawing mode.  
>TJ and Demi were playing soccer when TJ kicked it to hard and it flew into a tree. Demi heard someone say ow before both the ball and a person fell out of the tree. Both Demi and TJ ran to see if that person was ok and saw that JP was kneeling beside an upside down Iggy. They were about to ask if she was ok when Iggy jumped up and climbed the tree again. They thought she was either stupid or crazy until they saw the small kitten on a high tree branch, now slipping. Iggy was able to get the kitten and hand him down carefully to JP before jumping down. The boys made sure they were ok before going back to their game. Angry at them, still, Iggy picked up their ball, which they carelessly left behind, and threw it at them. It hit TJ in the head who fell and pulled Demi down with him. Iggy laughed and both girls ran away.<br>Just like old times...

Haruhi saw that JP was close to the boy Auntie Daleun had introduced as Joey. They seemed like they might have, at one point in time, been more than friends. She saw the same in Iggy and Rico. Though it also seemed that Iggy hated Joey because she ignored him everytime he talked to her. It was quite funny especially when Iggy treated Demi like a little kid, though it was obvious he was older than her. The days went by and everything seemed to be going perfectly fine. Then one day...

It was about three days before the party when three very handsome boys walked in. They requested their key before going up to one of the five only royal suites. Their room was huge. It had four bedrooms, two of them had two beds and the others had only one. Two of the boys chose a room to share, one bed. The older boy chose one furthest from the door and closest to the computer that was sent over. They all smiled to themselves before going downstairs to join the rest of the guests for lunch.

Iggy was talking to a boy who was leaning on a broom in a very skilled way while JP discussed a book with another. Haruhi was setting up a buffet table when the Hitachiin twins walked in with Kyoya. Hikaru automatically ran to Haruhi and started to help. She looked up at him and all the color drained from her face. Kaoru felt a flush of heat rise to his cheeks when he saw Iggy laughing at the boy's jokes. Kyoya ignored the boy JP was talking to when he stepped infront of her and tried to talk to her. Kaoru thought it was rude but smart until JP got up and walked away not looking at either boy. As soon as Iggy saw Kaoru she screamed his name before running to him. He was happy she had noticed him but was startled when JP said in a very mean tone, "Iggy! Come here!"  
>Iggy glanced at her sister before turning back to face Kaoru and saying in a very cold tone, "You should just leave now." She then turned and walked away. All the boys were in shock but a small smirk crawled across the tan boy's face. Kaoru saw this and the heat increased. He knew this feeling though. Anger.<p>

The night before~! Iggy ran up the stairs, almost running into ten different people. JP had Mr. Choco Cat in her lap, reading, when Iggy burst through the door, breathing heavily. She had run up seven flights of stairs and went for water automatically. She had scared the poor kitten who ran under the bed and JP who had dropped her book. She was staring at Iggy, waiting for her to catch her breath before asking any questions. "Iggy? What's wr-?"  
>"They're coming! I don't know how or when but they're coming! What should we do? We should leave, but not before they get here, and we should kill them for even coming here, also bury them in the backyard! Let's pack!" Iggy had cut off JP so fast and was pacing and talking random stuff that Grimm just wanted to slap her to make her shut up and tell her what the hell she was talking about.<br>"OI! What're you even blabbering about? Who's coming and why are we leaving?" JP looked at Iggy and without even a word or name having been exchanged JP shook her head, understanding her sister's sudden panic. "No... It's not possible! How?! When?"  
>"I just got a reservation... Under Kyoya Ohtori about fifteen minutes ago. I think Ranka told them about it! That jerk... We get into one fight and he goes and tells those damn rich kids what we fought so hard to hide!"<br>"Wait... What the hell were you fighting with Ranka about?"  
>"Who was cuter..."<br>"Come again?" JP looked at Iggy like she was stupid, cause she was.  
>"We were fighting to say who was cute... You or Haruhi. Obviously i thought you were cuter but he thought Haruhi was. Eventually i threw a racoon at him and walked away..."<br>"You threw a WHAT?" Just then a soft knock came to their door and both girls stared at it, scared of who might be on the other side.  
>"Wh- who is it?" Iggy slowly said as she sluggishly made her way to the door.<br>"It's Haruhi... Iggy can we talk? Why did you throw a racoon at my dad?" Haruhi was playing with a small hairpin that Tamaki had bought her from the zoo when Iggy threw open the door and yanked Haruhi in.  
>"YOUR DAD IS DEAD!" Both Iggy and Grimm yelled at Haruhi.<br>"Wait... What? Why?" Haruhi felt like she had shrunk twice her normal size when standing infront of an angry pair of sisters.  
>"He told Kyoya where we were! Now they're coming here!" Grimm felt a headache coming on so she went and sat down. Mr. Choco Cat jumped into her lap before crawling into a ball and falling asleep.<br>"Why would he...? I'm going to KILL HIM!" Haruhi was almost to the door when Iggy yanked her back. She sat Haruhi down in the seat next to JP before sighing.  
>"I have a plan. But you will have to keep up with it as long as we can... And remind me because i always get caught up in the moment... We shall SHUN them! If they try to talk to us we will ignore them or tell them to get lost... Got it?" JP and Haruhi nodded. "Good. Now lets go eat. I'm starving. Was thinking Ranka soup... How about you?" The three girls laughed but what they didn't realize was that Iggy was serious.<p>

It was the day before the party when Daleun burst through the girls' door. Iggy was taking a nap on the bed with the curtains closed, Mr. Choco Cat was sleeping next to her. JP was taking a shower when she heard someone come in. Haruhi was in their room sewing one of Iggy's shirts after she fell out of a tree and the back ripped. The aunt just stood there, obviously wanting to say something but couldn't because no one was paying any attention to her. As soon as JP walked out of the bathroom Daleun raced to her side and grabbed her shoulders, a huge smile on her face.  
>"What's wrong auntie? You're scaring me..." JP tried to take a step back but realized that if she tried to excape her towel would fall off.<br>"I have decided! You Iggy and Haruhi won't be helping at the party!"  
>"WHAT!?" Iggy sat up so fast that the blanket made the kitten roll. Iggy caught him before he fell off the bed though. "That was suppose to be our best pay! Why?"<br>"You will be attending the party... As hostesses~! For the same pay so don't worry!"  
>"Shouldn't it be more pay?" Haruhi finally looked up from her sewing.<br>"No. Because i will be paying not only for your dresses but for your hair, make-up, and shoes. I should be charging you... But i haven't got to dress up such slim, small boobalaged girls in a while so it's sort of my pleasure~!"  
>"Your pleasure?" Iggy stared at her aunt with a look of annoyance. Her aunt just smiled and nodded. "Then... GET OUT!" Iggy started throwing pillows at her aunt and her aunt ran out the door. JP and Haruhi smiled to themselves as Iggy laid back down with the kitten to continue her nap. After Iggy had her one hour nap she got up, took a shower, and went to go see her aunt, as requested by one of the servants. Iggy had was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt that had four buttons and was frilly at the bottom and on the cuffs. She also had a white skirt that was a little shorter than knee length and some white flats. Her hair was down but she had a matching white headband on her head with a red rose on the right side of the headband. At first Iggy was annoyed that her aunt would make her dress up for something random like this but decided that she might get a free outfit for JP out of this.<br>Upon arriving Iggy saw her aunt sitting at a small table with an orange haired boy, drinking tea. At first Iggy was being stupid and didn't realize who the boy was until he turned around. As soon as he did all the color drained from Iggy's face. "Hello, Ms. Iggy. Care to join us for tea?" Kaoru smiled at Iggy, devilishly.  
>"What's going on? I thought you wanted to talk to me about something?" Iggy took a seat next to het aunt.<br>"I did. But it includes Kaoru, the little cutie~, so he's here too!" Kaoru blushed at how cute Iggy looked in all white. The aunt smiled at him and Iggy didn't notice. "Today you will be going into town to pick out a dress and some matching shoes for the party tomorrow. I will be sending JP out later... Infact she will be here in an hour so you two need to head out soon!"  
>"Wait... I still don't understand... Why is Kaoru here?" Iggy looked over at the cute boy. She finally realized he was in a cute black, long sleeved shirt and black dress pants. They looked really nice on him.<br>"A lady should never go out shopping by herself. I am here to be your escourt." The idea semed to make him more happy then it did Iggy.  
>"I see... Fine. But just know now you old hag that i will get you back for this." Iggy gave a quick look at her aunt just in time to see the color drain. A quick victory smiled sneaked it's way across her face. Iggy got up quickly and headed for the door. Kaoru was up and at the door in time to open for her. They left the hotel grounds as quickly as Iggy's feet would let her, Kaoru trying to keep up behind her.<p>

Iggy had left soon after she had woke up leaving Haruhi and JP alone. JP was worried about what auntie had said to her because Iggy had not returned yet and she was to meet auntie in a few minutes. Haruhi was watching JP stare out the window, double worried because she was to meet auntie after her. What is that old hag up to?  
>JP eventually got up from her seat to go meet Auntie but paused at the door to turn around to say, "If I don't come back in an hour... be careful. Be on your gaurd when you go to meet Auntie ok?" Haruhi nodded and JP left.<br>Halfway down the stairs a maid took hold of JP's arm and pulled her into a room. At first JP struggled but then the maid gave her a note from Iggy that said, "Auntie wants you to look nice during your meeting with her so please put this on. I much appreciate it. ~Iggy" At that instant JP knew something was wrong because Iggy usually bribed JP to put on an outfit. She looked at the maid suspiciously before just giving up and putting the out fit on.  
>As JP walked in to Daleun's office Kyoya and Daleun stood up and bowed. As soon as Kyoya saw JP he felt his face get red. She was wearing a black dress that came down just above the knees with a bow around the waist, tying in the front, as well as some black half inched boots that came just below the knees. Her hair was braided in one big braid with a cute little red bow tying it at the bottom. When JP saw Kyoya she thought it was a bit out of character. He was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt with jeans and sneakers. Daleun was about to speak when JP turned around and tried to leave. The maid from earlier stood in her way and JP gave up and went to sit down. Kyoya pulled a chair out for her, adding to her annoyance.<br>"I am sending you two out today into town to pick out a dress and some matching shoes for the party tomorrow! And to save time Kyoya is here to be your excourt because a lady is not to be wandering alone. Now because it's an older style party you must follow these rules... Now go because you have such limited time~!" JP didn't say anything as she stood up because she knew Iggy already did. Kyoya smiled at her victoriously as he held open the door.

Haruhi was playing with Mr Choco Cat when a panicked knock came to the door. She opened it just to have Hikaru thrown at her. "He will tell you what you are doing today, I have to go put out a fire in the kitchen. Have at it kiddies~!" And with that Daleun was down the hall and out of sight. Haruhi looked at Hikaru who smiled nervously.

"What're you doing, Iggy-chan?" Kaoru looked over at Iggy who was texting on her phone.  
>"I'm sending a message to Hikaru and Kyoya to take the girls on a date instead of shopping. I will buy our dresses and other stuff so they might as well have fun..." Iggy looked over at Kaoru before smiling at him.<br>"Wh- where would they go?"  
>"JP is going to go have lunch with Kyoya before they go to the aquarium and a petting zoo nearby. I have their tickets and reservations already made. Haruhi and Hikaru will go to church for confessing..." When Kaoru looked at her confused Iggy laughed. "Just kidding. They're going to the park for some ice-cream and a picnic. I'm having it all set up right now. Damn these kiddos are expensive... Where should we start? Shoes? Dresses? Or... Masks?"<br>"Masks? What do we need masks for?"  
>"It's a masquerade... didn't auntie tell you?"<br>"Ummm... no. Do i need one?"  
>"We'll start with masks and yes. We can get all of ours at once." Iggy took Kaoru's hand, making him blush a little, before leading him down the street. They stopped at a costume shop and Iggy smiled to herself before walking in. She automatically went to the front desk and started talking to the man in a different language, spanish surprisingly. They laughed a little before he signaled for them to follow him. He took them to the back were there was walls with shelves filled with masks. "He says we can pick out as many as we want and since he likes me we get them 25% off~! I love this store. JP and i shop here every year for our holloween outfits and sometimes for our stage outfits. It's fun."<br>Kaoru smiled at her, thinking she was cute for dressing in costumes for most of her performances. Iggy picked out ten masks. Kaoru was about to ask who they were all four when he remembered the four boys that work at the hotel. So seven boys plus three girls... How is this suppose to work? Maybe we will just get them and the others can get lost! Kaoru thought angrily to himself. After that Kaoru was in a bad mood for most of their time in the shop. They were about to leave when Iggy spotted something. She ran to a corner and was yelling for the shop keeper who was only ten feet away.  
>"Ah... You have a good eye, Acacia love! But that's a boys mask you know? It's a bit girly but..." The shop keeper saw her look over at Kaoru quickly before asking him to wrap it up secretly.<br>Iggy had bought fifteen different masks (sixteen including the secret one). They thanked the shop keeper before heading out to the next store. Iggy wanted to see if JP and Kyoya had started their date so they made a quick stop to the cafe.

JP and Kyoya were sitting in silence waiting for their drinks. JP had got some chocolate drink from Korea and Kyoya decided on a vanilla chocolate drink from Spain. Surprisingly the waitress did not charge them for anything and they could order whatever they wanted. Thinking Auntie had done something, JP planned on ordering the most expensive meal. Kyoya, thinking the twins did something, thought to do the same. So when they ordered they blushed, feeling like they were somewhat similar.  
>When their food arrived they were still sitting in silence. Kyoya looked down at his phone to see he had five txts from Iggy. They mostly said, "TALK TALK TALK TALK TALK TALK TALK TALK TO HER! BAKA!" The last one said to ask questions.<br>"So... do you enjoy school?" Kyoya, playing with his food.  
>"Not really. I'm just good at it. What ever Iggy doesn't do i have to. She's not stupid like most think... just really lazy. How about you? Do you like school?" Just then JP got a text. It said, "STOP TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL! Family is out of the question as well... Enjoy kiddies~!" As she looked up she saw that Kyoya probably recieved the exact same message.<br>They looked at each other, smiled and started talking about their plans for the rest of the evening. JP was surprised that they weren't going shopping and suddenly realized who was up to this. Iggy. She felt dumb for not knowing but happy that her sister did something nice and non-selfish for once. The two continued their conversation for about another hour on books and the possibility of life on other planets before heading to the aquarium.

Haruhi and Hikaru walked in silence for about half an hour until they reached a park. Haruhi looked at Hikaru who smiled before continuing to walk on. Haruhi followed him to a secluded area under a tree with a picnic already set up. They sat down and Hikaru poured them some juice before they both pulled out the food and set it up. Eventually they got talking. Laughing at the little things. And all in all... having a good time.

Iggy decided that shoes wouldn't be so hard to find. The boys had their suits already picked out so she didn't need to worry about them. She went into the store and picked out a magazine to look through. She didn't any of those shoes so she looked around the store. She found three heels, three pairs of boots, and three flats. At first Kaoru was confused at why she was spending so much money but decided that since it was her aunt's money and that she was mad at her then it wouldn't really matter if he asked or not.  
>The dresses took more time. Iggy seemed to be looking through hundreds, if not thousands, of dresses. Kaoru was looking through them as well. Iggy was marking down dresses on a small peice of paper while Kaoru was distracted. As soon as they left Kaoru wandered if she decided that she didn't like any since she didn't seem to buy any. Iggy thanked Kaoru for shopping with her before taking the masks and shoes to her room. Kaoru was happy just to have spent the day with Iggy.<br>Kyoya and JP arrived soon after them followed by Haruhi and Hikaru. Kaoru went to his brother's side and they both dragged Kyoya away. JP smiled and took Haruhi back to her room to have a "chat" with Iggy. It didn't last long, let alone start, considering the moment the two girls walked in Iggy was asleep. Damn... She's so lazy! JP smiled before asking if Haruhi if she was tired. When she said no JP shrugged and went to take a nap with her sister. Haruhi feeling like the odd one out left. .. ... ...

THE DAY OF THE MASQUERADE~! Iggy, JP, and Haruhi were getting their hair done with Daleun when a maid walked in and whispered something to Daleun. She smiled and whispered something back before closing her eyes to let them finish her hair. JP looked at her suspiciously, Iggy was arguing with the girl doing her hair and Haruhi didn't notice... What is that old bat up to?  
>Iggy helped Haruhi into her dress before assisting JP. Haruhi had a purple and black dress that flowed in the back. She had a matching black and purple mask that had lace string to hide her face. JP was wearing a black dress with spegetti straps, however if you looked in the back you could see that the black covered a simple white dress underneath. The front of the dress was covered with diamonds and she had a mask that was black and white to match. Iggy was wearing a black dress that touched the ground even with her heels. It flowed in the back and was covered with flower rime stones. She had a pure black mask on with feathers on the side. The girls looked so pretty that Daleun wanted to cry. And she did. As did Ranka.<br>The party had started and the girls where still in their room. The twins were a bit nervous, Kyoya was hiding his better, when Daleun walked in and announced that everyone should make their way to the dance floor. After about three songs the girls came down. All eyes were on them. Haaruhi blushed, JP was really annoyed, and Iggy didn't notice. The boys got their first and second dance with the girls. They all had tuxes on but you could tell who was who by their masks. Iggy had given the twins half masks each butterflies, one half blue the other green. Kyoya had a dark red mask that covered most of his face, the way Iggy liked it.  
>It wasn't until about two hours later that they all heard a huge door slam open. They all turned their attention to the entrance and saw a Tamaki standing in the door way Mori and Honey. Iggy quickly grabbed Haruhi's and JP's hands before leading them away. Kyoya and the twins were furious that the idiot that haunts them at school was now haunting them on vacation. It was about half an hour later that the three girls returned. They all had the same hairstyle and very similar dresses. It didn't help that they were all the same height as well. Tamaki stared at them and how beautiful they all looked. Right then and there Daleun appeared out of nowhere.<br>"If you want to dance with one of these beautifu girls you have to pick the right one! Tamaki. You shall go first~!"  
>"I know my Haruhi anywhere~!" Tamaki said as he stepped up to the girl in the middle wearing a light green dress. "This is my beloved~!" He took her by the waist just to be met with a quick and swift punch to the jaw. The girl next to her in red snickered and Honey knew that that was his Iggy-chan. Honey ran to Iggy taking her by the hand and leading her away. Mori quickly moved to JP's side and took her away before she killed Tamaki, who was now crying behind Ranka.<br>"How could you think that was Haruhi, milord?" The twins snickered.  
>"Be quiet... Haruhi... Papa's sorry!" Tamaki reached out for Haruhi who turned and walked away.<br>"I'll go talk to her, milord." Hikaru said running off after Haruhi in victory leaving a crying Tamaki in the capable hands of his brother and Kyoya.  
>Honey and Iggy danced for a long time, not even on beat. JP showed Mori how good she was at dancing, making him blush. Hikaru and Haruhi sat outside talking. Then four boys walked in from one of the side entrances and quietly pulled JP and Iggy away from their current dancing partners. At first the girls were confused but blushed when they realized who the cute mystery boys were. Honey was a bit clueless, Mori acted clueless, but Kaoru and Kyoya became suddenly jealous. Every time either came near the girls the mystery boys pulled them away. Kaoru became extremely annoyed and Honey was failing to calm him down.<br>"Are you an idiot, senpai? Can't you tell their trying to take Iggy from us? From me?" Kaoru yelled at a big eyed Honey. Honey just looked over at a happy Iggy who was suddenly a lot closer to the boy and they had stopped dancing. Panic filled Honey, though he wasn't 100% sure why.  
>Hikaru and Haruhi walked in as Kaoru was yelling at a masked boy who was holding onto a de-masked Iggy by the waist, a victory smile on his face. Hikaru only glanced at Haruhi before running to his brother's side. JP quickly made her way to her sister before taking her hand. Iggy looked so worried, panic everywhere on her body.<br>"You can't just keep her from me! She doesn't belong to a poor peasant like you! You will never be special to her!" Kaoru was now being held back by Mori and Hikaru. He was yelling so loud that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them.  
>Haruhi went to go stand by the girls but was pulled back by Tamaki. "Don't... It's not our fight."<br>The smile quickly vanished off of Rico's face. He took off his mask so he could glare at Kaoru who glared back. Rico gave a quick smirk before pulling Iggy infront of him, looking back at Kaoru before leaning in and kissing her. All the color drained from Kaoru's face, and JP's. There was big uproar among the viewers about how cute and romantic it all seemed but no one expected what came next.  
>WHACK! Iggy had pushed Rico away, tears in her eyes, before slapping him straight across the face. The room became suddenly dead quiet. Iggy turned to JP who wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't let her. No comforting words came out. No sound of any kind. From anyone. Then... Iggy ran. JP wanted to go after her but Joey told her to stay. She almost punched him to let go but something in her, for some reason, told her not to go. A sense that told her Iggy needed to be alone. Kaoru was about to follow her but was caught by both Honey and Mori. Tamaki looked like he might go but only death would follow him if he did.<br>Iggy kept running until she fell. She didn't even sit up. She just laid there. Then there was a flash in the sky.

No one talked for about half an hour. Then there was a bright flash in the sky. Honey and JP instantly moved to the window. Not because they thought it was cool, because they did, but because they both knew Iggy was deadly scared of thunder storms. Honey looked at her for permission but she shook her head no. She knew (or better yet hoped) Iggy found some place to hide so it would do no good for everyone to get wet. She went to stand by Demi but was pulled by Tamaki's side. She was about to punch him when she noticed the host club had gathered in a circle, no one noticed Tamaki grab JP though.  
>"They're a nuisance. I don't understand how the girls can stand them..." Hikaru said looking over to Kaoru.<br>"Their rude and selfish. They don't deserve to be with our Grimm and Iggy..." Kaoru looked over at Kyoya.  
>"I agree that they are rude and don't know any ounce of respect but the girls have known them for a long time. They're all close friends..." Kyoya looked over at Mori.<br>"Hn." Mori said looking at Honey.  
>"I only met them but i think they're nice except the one that kissed Iggy-chan... What do you think Grimm-chan? Grimm-chan!" Honey and the others stared at JP and she stared back, a look of annoyance clear on her face.<br>"We were more than friends..." JP said before leaving the group and making her way to Demi.  
>"What does she mean by that?" Tamaki being a complete retard.<br>"Really senpai? Didn't any of you know that Iggy and Rico dated a few years ago? And Grimm and Joey had this thing... Until Demi came along and broke it up..." Haruhi said looking over at a laughing JP.  
>"What do you mean Demi broke it up? Did he help her cheat?" Tamaki said looking for a scandal.<br>"No... Joey was the one cheating and Demi caught him with another girl and took pictures to show to JP who almost murdered him. Rico lied about not knowing anything and was later found out that he too had cheated so Iggy broke up with him. Poor TJ was just in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Haruhi looked over everyone's faces. The twins looked unimpressed as if someone had just told them something they already knew. Kyoya had a stoic look on his face but his eyes gave off the impression that he was mad. Mori had his uncaring look as always. Honey looked a bit distracted but worried. Tamaki had a dumb look on his face as usual, like he didn't quite understand something. Haruhi rolled her eyes before joining JP.  
>"What else did those idiots need to know?" JP said giving a disgusted look over at the small group of boys.<br>"Uh... Nothing important senpai." Haruhi glanced outside. "It sure is raining hard isn't it?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Do you think Iggy really found somewhere to shelter herself. You know what happens when she even sees lightning." Haruhi was still staring out the window when JP looked at her.  
>"You think...? I should go looking for her..." but before JP could even move she saw her aunt stand up on the stage.<br>"Because of the bad weather no one is allowed to leave... I'm sorry for the inconvenience but the authorities say it's just to dangerous..." and with those last few words Daleun glanced over at Grimm, worry in her eyes.  
>"We should still go..." Haruhi began but JP cut her off with a small shake of her head and a glance at Kaoru who was really worried. She glanced at the others who were also watching him expectantly. But no one moved.<br>"If you wish to change out of these clothes we have some robes that you may use for the time being as well as some pajamas. Please let small children and their parents to use the changing and bathrooms first." Daleun got off the stage and approached the large group of teens. Joey, Rico, Demi and poor TJ had found their way to JP. They all stood together with the OHS students. "I should send someone to go look for her..."  
>"She's smart enough to have found shelter by now..." Rico said with a small smile.<br>"Idiot..." Everyone turned to stare at a small Honey.  
>"What did you say to me, you rich brat?"<br>"I said you're an IDIOT! You may have dated Iggy-chan but you know nothing about her..." Rico glared at Honey who glared back. He then turned to JP suddenly. "Can I go look for her, please?"  
>"I would love to accompany you..." JP said before Honey shook his head.<br>"I know the one person she wants to see right now is you but it's too dangerous."  
>"I DON'T CARE! That's my sister out there and I'm tired of everyone telling me I can't go look for her!" JP felt bad that she had yelled at Honey but she couldn't hold it in any longer.<br>"I understand... but you wouldn't want to ruin the nice dress Iggy-chan gave to you now would you?"  
>"Actually I really..." JP realized that what Honey meant was he wanted to look for Iggy by himself. She smiled and said, "fine," before watching the small boy run out the doors and into the rain.<p>

Iggy saw the small flash in the sky and her whole body froze. A small water droplet hit her face. She looked up only to be greeted by more water and another bright flash in the sky. Then there was something hot running down her cheeks... She soon realized they were tears. She was alone...  
>"Dongsaeng..."<p>

Grimm was pacing back in forth in her pjs looking outside.  
>"No one fed Mr. Choco Cat... I need... Iggy..." JP started pacing again. "She didn't pick up cat food... I wonder if she'll remember?"<br>Daleun had tried to get her to sit down with little to no success. The boys watched her, worried. Haruhi was staring outside. The rains coming down so hard. I hope Honey-senpai finds Iggy-senpai soon... Then the power went out. There were small cries from women who were surprised and babies crying from the dark. JP was handed a flashlight.  
>"What else could possibly go wrong now?" Tamaki said stupidly.<br>"Milord! NO! Knock on wood! Right now..." The others tried to get there stupid king to knock on wood but it was to late. Lightning hit the building and the force was so strong the glass broke. Glass and rain was spilling into the room like crazy. Everyone was running around in a panic. This storm is strong. Iggy...

Iggy had crawled under the nearest tree. Lucky her it was smaller so it wouldn't attract the lightning as much. Still...  
>"Dongsaeng..." Iggy said to herself. There was a huge rumble in the sky followed by the biggest lightning streak Iggy has ever seen. It flashed towards the ball room Iggy had fled from. She saw something dark and gray floating in the sky... Then there was a bright color that lighted up the sky. More lightning? No... Fire! Iggy ran back towards her dongsaeng.<p>

Honey was looking everywhere for Iggy. Then he heard glass breaking and the shrill cry of stupid women. He looked back to see red and gray mixing together. Then he heard Iggy cry out.  
>"Dongsaeng!"<br>Honey met up with her and quickly made sure she was okay before they both ran back to the building were all their friends were now trapped under a burning roof.

It was Grimm who noticed the fire first. She tried to scream out but her voice drowned out over the screaming people. She found a bull horn and started yelling at everyone to get outside before the roof collapsed. Haruhi was guiding people out of a different exit when the first pillar fell trapping Haruhi, Grimm, Mori and a screaming Tamaki inside. Haruhi was the first to faint of the heat and smoke. Mori caught her before she fell to the floor looking at Grimm for guidance. Her mind blurred. She doesn't know how to take care of people. Iggy always told her what to do. She could take care of animals but not people. Then she remembered what Iggy once told her when they first moved here...  
>"People and animals are alike. Especially when they're sick. Though... Animals are smarter and better than the idiots we take care of they still need the same attention when they're sick."<br>She saw Iggy's smile and knew what to do. JP ripped part of her robe before placing it over Haruhi's face. "We have to keep her from inhaling as much smoke as possible! Let's try and find a way out of here... And Tamaki... SHUT UP! We have to work together to get out of here!" Then she heard something that sounded so familiar.  
>"Dongsaeng! Where are you?" It was Iggy. Her and Honey had found a way in and was only a few feet from them.<br>"Iggy! Over hear!" JP screamed before she started coughing from all the smoke. Mori was by her side trying to keep her up but struggled with both girls. Iggy ran to Grimm's side, still soaking wet, and took her by the waist.  
>"Thanks, Mori-kun." Iggy said before leading the way out. Honey had moved some fallen objects out of the way so they could make a clear and quick escape to the door. Once out there was an ambulance and paramedics waiting for them.<br>Iggy handed Grimm over quickly before going to tell the police what happened. When she returned Grimm and Haruhi both started to stir from their sleep. Iggy smiled but put Mori in front of her. He was about to ask why when she spoke before him. "I want her to wake up to her savior~!" She smiled before shoving a retarded Tamaki towards Haruhi.  
>Iggy went to look for the twins to yell at them for letting Tamaki take care of Haruhi. As Grimm opened her eyes, and as Iggy walked up to Kaoru, the sun finally broke through the clouds to light up their faces. Both Mori and Kaoru blushed... Maybe this wasn't such a bad vacation after all~!<p>

Iggy was packing up her stuff in the room when a soft knock came to the door. "Come in! It's open!" She yelled without looking back.  
>Someone came in and before she could turn around they wrapped their arms around her waist and rested their head on her shoulder. "Wha- who...? *sigh*" Iggy just let her body relax for a minute before touching the person's hands gently. "Kaoru..." she whispered. She could feel his body trembling against her. He was holding back tears, she assumed. "Kaoru..." she said again.<br>"Please... Just let me hold you."  
>They stood there for a few minutes. Iggy finally started to get nervous and awkward. She shifted feet which made Kaoru let go. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to..."<br>"It's not you... I- I was really worried about you." Kaoru looked away from her when she turned around.  
>"You're not Hikaru. It's not like you to yell at people... What happened?"<br>"He was... holding you. Making you smile differently then you normally do... And then..."  
>"He kissed me..." Iggy flinched away as if someone had just hit her.<br>"Yeah..."

Mori was helping JP and Daleun clean up around the ballroom. It was a big wreck. Daleun eventually left to get more helpers. Mori took small glances at Grimm. She started to notice him looking at her and smiled the next time she caught him. He blushed ever so slightly before turning away. She walked up to him.  
>"Thank you, by the way."<br>"Hn?"  
>"For carrying me out of the fire and everything. I'm not used to fainting in situations like that..."<br>"It's not a problem."  
>"Thank you." She said again as she hugged him. He blushed slightly. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. The space between them became smaller. And smaller. And smaller.<p>

Iggy looked at Kaoru who was still looking away. Tears filled his eyes. She put a hand gently on his cheek, making him look at her. She stood on her toes, quickly closing the space between them...  
>"Senpai...?" Kaoru said in the smallest whisper, almost like he never said it at all.<br>Iggy hesitated, but only for a moment. Then their lips touched.

The space had quickly become nothing. Grimm and Mori were now embracing each other as passionately as their kiss. They did not wish to stop but when they heard voices coming they quickly pulled apart, not knowing really why.

There was a knock on the door. Iggy and Kaoru pulled away and stared at it as it opened. Hikaru and Haruhi were standing with Tamaki, Hikaru really annoyed. A scary grin crept it's way across Hikaru's face before he said, "You two ready to go?"  
>"Uh..." Kaoru realized that him and Iggy were still standing really close to one another and took a step back.<br>"Al- almost! Is Grimm and Mori done with the clean up?" Iggy said throwing her last few pieces of clothing into her bag and zipping it up.  
>"We're not sure~! Is her stuff packed though? Maybe we can meet them there?" Tamaki said in a weird voice that made Iggy want to hit him. She ignored him and walked with the twins in front of Haruhi and Tamaki, they were both laughing about something...<p>

Honey was watching Mori from his window. He smiled to himself before grabbing both their bags and heading out the door. He met the others downstairs and saw Iggy really close to Kaoru. Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder, surprising him a bit.  
>"You okay, senpai?" Kyoya asked in a tone that made Honey wonder...<br>"Perfectly! Let's go home, k~?" Honey said before running to the others and yelling for Mori as they walked outside.

JP and Mori had just finished cleaning up with everyone else when the small group approached. They all got ready to go home, having to wait for their aunt and Haruhi's dad. Ranka said bye to Daleun before she hugged both her nieces goodbye.

"That was eventful..."  
>"Yeah... Let's never do that again..."<br>"Agreed! Hey... Dongsaeng?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I missed you."  
>"What do you mean? The thunder storm thing?"<br>"No... I just. I don't know~! Never mind! Can't wait till the next party~~!"  
>"I hate it when you- wait... Next party? I thought we agreed to never do that again!"<br>"Haha! I thought you meant going to work for Auntie~! Next party is in Christmas! I CANT WAIT!"  
>"Unni! NO!"<br>END Episode 11


End file.
